Espiritus Afines
by Chely
Summary: Que me une a ti?...por que soy el unico que puede verte? recuerdos olvidados, un accidente y mucho mas! n.n DXS! ::12vo cap. Mi ultimo deseo:: Capitulo final! oo! ji,ji aunque aun falta uno especial nn Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! nn
1. ¿Eres real?

**Espíritus afines**

Hola! bueno eh regresado! (insertar risa macabra XD) esta vez con un nuevo fic mucho mas corto en comparación con los demas que eh hecho n/n Espero que sea de su agrado ya que tambien soy nueva fan de Danny :3

Mi primer fan fic de Danny Phantom, espero que les guste - que por cierto no es propiedad mía (por mas que quisiera TT) yo solo hago mi voluntad con los personajes! mua ja,ja,ja! XD ejem... aquí va el comienzo n.nU, oh! el fic será de la pareja Danny y Sam por supuesto n.n comencemos:

**Cáp. 1 "Eres real?"**

Un apuesto joven acababa de dejar sus maletas en la entrada del modesto departamento que acababa de rentar, una mujer lo saludo desde la entrada y dándole las llaves dejo que este abriera la puerta del lugar que se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio. _"Un buen lugar"_ pensó cuando vio el ambiente tranquilo y los muebles de madera acomodados meticulosamente, todo tenia cierto toque gótico pero de cierto modo elegante que dotaba de buen gusto para quien lo haya decorado anteriormente.

El chico de ojos azules y cabello negro se acerco a ella y con un último apretón de manos se despidió, ya habían visitado el lugar con anterioridad así que no era necesario una ultima revisión.

_-lo felicito señor Fentom, es un excelente lugar_- comento la mujer alegre de haber vendido aquel lugar que por alguna razón nunca podía ser ocupado por mas de 2 días, inexplicablemente había algo que parecía ahuyentar a todos los clientes, sin embargo eso no debía preocuparle ahora, parecía que este chico finalmente se quedaría en ese lugar por algún tiempo…o al menos eso esperaba…

-_gracias, estoy seguro de que lo es_- contesto el chico de nombre Danny. Después asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden era el momento para que el descansara de toda la presión que había tenido últimamente. En pocas horas se vería con su amigo Tucker en la cafetería y no quería que después de todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos el lo viera en el mismo estado desde que sucedió aquel…accidente…

Se acomodo en el cuarto principal y tomo sus cosas de baño, dentro de la ducha mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo escucho un ruido en la cocina, al principio no le tomo mucha importancia, sin embargo cuando uno de los vasos cayo al suelo inmediatamente tomo una toalla y colocándosela en la cintura fue a investigar el origen del sonido. Quien imaginaria que la causa seria un tierno gato que ahora tomaba de la leche que se había derramado a causa del vaso, ahora es que se dio cuenta, había dejado la ventana entre abierta y por ahí se había escabullido el felino para hacer de las suyas.

-_eres un animal muy curioso, no sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?-_ pregunto el chico mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo acariciaba, no era el perrito que había deseado a los 5 años pero le inspiraba ternura, quizás por que le recordaba algo, era una locura…pero sentía que así era y no estaba seguro del por que…

-_es la segunda vez que vienes y rompes uno de mis vasos, ¿acaso nunca te iras?-_ en ese momento se escucho la voz de una chica que ahora se encontraba aun lado de Danny, este se quedo estático unos segundos…finalmente recobro la cordura…

-_pero que! quien eres tu y que haces aquí! como entraste!-_ el chico en un estado de sorpresa miro a la chica que ahora estaba a un metro de distancia muy confundida como para responder a todas las preguntas que Danny le hacia al mismo tiempo

_-puedes…verme?-_ pregunto incrédula ante la mirada de incomprensión del chico Fentom quien seguía preguntando miles de cosas a la vez

-_claro que puedo verte! sal de mi departamento ahora!-_ exigió el chico mientras seguía observando a la joven quien ahora parecía tener una mirada llena de sorpresa y felicidad al mismo tiempo

-_no puedo creerlo… ¿en verdad puedes verme?... ¿pero como!-_ ahora la chica era la persona que hacia las preguntas ante la mirada de Danny casi en un estado de shock, ¿como podía aparecer así de repente sin que el lo hubiera notado, ¿quien era ella y como había entrado, definitivamente no parecía una ladrona…bueno, estaba vestida de negro y unos colores oscuros pero eso no significaba nada, aun así debía investigar si era peligrosa antes que cualquier cosa…

-_muy bien…_- finalmente respiro y continuo utilizando un poco mas su cerebro para averiguar lo que estaba pasando- _dime quien eres y que estas haciendo aquí_- pidió el chico antes de alejarse un poco mas y guardar cierta distancia "por seguridad"

-_mi nombre es Sam, Sam Manson y este es mi departamento, o al menos lo era…-_ dijo esto ultimo con un visible cambio de voz, Danny por supuesto aun seguía inmutable preguntándose que hacia ella ahí, estaba por preguntar cuando la joven se acerco demasiado a el con emoción

_- ¿tu como te llamas? ¿¿y como es que puedes verme?-_ pregunto ella con los ojos llenos de impresión

Dudoso un poco en contestar el chico Fentom finalmente respondió a su pregunta

-_Danny Fentom, y claro que puedo verte, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?-_ pregunto el tomando nuevamente una prudente distancia ante el suspiro resignado de la chica, parecía algo decepcionada y cansada, al parecer una gran platica se aproximaba…

-_creo que no me creerás nada de lo que te voy a decir…pero ya que eres la única persona que puede verme y oírme tengo que decírtelo, siéntate…-_ le pidió mientras respiraba profundo y señalaba una de las sillas del comedor. Por supuesto el chico tardo en reaccionar y desconfiadamente se sentó basándose en la tranquilidad con la que "Sam" hablaba, no parecía una persona con problemas mentales, bueno al menos no a simple vista, necesitaba saber mas de ella, y no estaba seguro del por que…

-_bueno yo…mira lo que sucede es que tu eres el único que puede verme y oírme y…bueno yo en realidad no estoy aquí…-_

Danny no necesito decir nada, su mirada de incredulidad fue la señal que le envió a Sam para que esta continuara con su explicación.

-_lo que sucede es que yo no estoy viva…puedo atravesar los muros y desaparecer por que no pertenezco a este mundo…me crees?...-_pregunto la joven con voz baja y levantando los ojos observo a Danny…

-………_la verdad no_…_-_ contesto el simplemente con una mirada tranquila confirmando sus sospechas…debía estar cerca un centro para enfermos de la mente o algo así y seguramente ella se había escapado y entro por la ventana entre abierta, si, eso era lo mas lógico

Sam suspiro resignadamente, ya sabia que esto seria difícil así que no tenia otra opción que probarlo…

En ese momento se acerco a Danny y antes de llegar a el se desvió hacia una silla que estaba en frete de el, no hubo mas explicación, la chica simplemente traspaso la silla ante la mirada atónita de Danny mientras veía el cuerpo de Sam atravesado por la silla y ella normal como si nada sucediera, se froto los ojos…algo no estaba bien…acaso no había comido bien últimamente? o se había quedado dormido en el sillón sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba soñando?

-_esto no puede ser verdad…-_contesto el finalmente mientras miraba a la joven nuevamente comprobando que efectivamente estaba ahí…y a la vez no…

-_necesito de tu ayuda, ya que tu eres la única persona que puede verme y oírme necesito que me ayudes a investigar de mi pasado, el por que sigo aquí y que fue lo que me paso, por favor Danny!-_ pidió ella acercándose al chico que retrocedió de inmediato

-_espera! Todo esto esta pasando muy rápido…definitivamente es un sueño, si, fue lo que comí hace unas horas, en realidad no estas aquí, eres solo producto de mi imaginación, todo saben que los fantasmas no existen! Ja,ja,ja!_- finalmente con una carcajada abandono la habitación y se fue a la recamara, ella ya lo esperaba sentada sobre la cama cuando el entro…

-_eres muy testarudo!-_ reclamo Sam mientras lo veía con una mirada seria y el trataba de ignorarla

-_escúchame! tienes que ayudarme!-_ pedía ella una y otra vez ante un Danny despreocupado que caminaba rápidamente de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar la ropa adecuada para su reunión con Tucker

-_al menos me escucharas si te digo que la toalla que te cubría se quedo tirada en la cocina mientras reías?-_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara ante el asombro y el rubor del chico que al darse cuenta salio corriendo en dirección a la cocina

-_definitivamente esta será una larga noche…-_dijo en un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía con Danny

Continuara…

Prox. Cáp.: "Abriendo caminos"

Bueno esta historia comenzara un poco floja al principio (ji,ji como me hecho porras! XD) pero les prometo arreglarlo en cap. anteriores! ( :3 sip, es misterio, la intriga y la pasion aumentaran! n-n (parece telenovela! XD)

Cuidence:)


	2. Abriendo caminos

**Espíritus afines**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n.n -.-8-karo-8-.-, haylin y phantomgirl14 (Hola .:Phantom:.! Que gusto verte por aquí también:3) espero que esta historia no las defraude, como es mi costumbre las cosas al principio comenzaran muy flojas pero después entenderán el por que de todo además que el suspenso aumentara (o.O ji,ji parece telenovela esto! XD) así que, como detectives estén muy pendientes sip? n.n

Wiii! Aquí esta el segundo cap. espero que les guste n/n:

**Cáp. 2 "Abriendo caminos"**

-_Danny te encuentras bien?-_ un preocupado Tucker observaba a su amigo con la mirada perdida por tercera vez consecutiva desde que se habían reunido dos horas atrás, nuevamente había tenido que mover sus manos enfrente de su cara para que el chico de ojos azules saliera de su trance y le prestara un poco de atención..

_-lo siento Tucker, creo que no eh dormido bien últimamente_- contesto el chico mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y bajaba la mirada, _"además hay una chica fantasma viviendo en mi departamento que traspasa sillas y me pide ayuda o si no jamás dejara de molestarme" _eso quería decir, pero por obvias razones no podía, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era que su mejor amigo lo tomara por un loco, debía ser mas precavido y aceptar la idea de que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y que solo tenia dos opciones; numero 1: algo inexplicable sucedía y podía ver fantasmas ocasionando que una chica entrara de un modo poco convencional en su vida o numero 2: en algún lugar y en algún momento se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza y perdió la razón, solo eso…

-_ahora que has regresado y empiezas con la vida universitaria amigo, trata de no presionarte demasiado, no quiero que termines en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando acabemos el semestre ja,ja,ja_- bromeo Tucker quien paro de reír cuando vio que su broma no fue tomada de buena manera

_-tal vez no tengamos que esperar tanto para eso…-_contesto levantándose finalmente de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería sin notar los ojos de incomprensión que se clavaban en su espalda por parte de Tucker, algo le pasaba a su amigo, eso era seguro, ¿pero que? Tendría que ver con aquel accidente?...no, había pasado mucho tiempo, era algo mas… ¿pero que podía ser?...fuera lo que fuera necesitaba que pasara pronto o si no jamás podría hablar con el sobre aquel asunto…debía decírselo todo, ahora que nuevamente había regresado…

-_finalmente aceptaras ayudarme?-_ pregunto la chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta apareciendo una vez mas de la nada frente a Danny ocasionando asombro en el joven quien intento no prestarle atención al principio y tratar de ignorar el hecho de que necesitaba ir al psicólogo con urgencia

-_no, ¿podrías dejarme solo, tu no eres real, no estas aquí y yo no debería estar hablando contigo porque no existes, ahora déjame tranquilo y aparece enfrente de alguien mas por favor_- el tono de Danny era preocupante, aunque quería ser hiriente la verdad es que estaba cansado, no había dormido bien últimamente y las pesadillas estaban persiguiéndolo otra vez, al parecer no se alimentaba bien y eso de algún modo le preocupaba a la chica, no por que se interesara en el, era solo que…bueno el vivía en su departamento, lo menos que podía hacer era ser hospitalaria…no?

-_escucha, se que no quieres creer que en realidad existo, aunque no pueda ver ni tocar nada aun así mi alma esta en este mundo y si quieres que deje de aparecerme frente a ti vas a tener que ayudarme ya que eres el único que puede hacerlo!- _pidió finalmente logrando que Danny detuviera sus pasos y cambiara su semblante calmado por uno de molestia volviéndose hacia ella

- ¿_pero que caso tiene! ni siquiera te conozco! en realidad eres desesperante, ¿acaso nunca dejaras de molestarme!-_ el chico finalmente perdió la paciencia y poco después noto el silencio que se formo en el ambiente, obviamente no había analizado el hecho de que estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad rodeado de gente que ahora lo miraba sorprendida y la persona a la que le hablaba con tanta rudeza…bueno en realidad no estaba ahí…por lo tanto quien recibía directamente los comentarios era alguien mas…

-_disculpa?...acaso me hablas a mi?...-_ Paulina…la chica mas hermosa de la universidad (por no decir secundaria y preparatoria) por la que el chico había suspirado desde hacia tanto tiempo…ella estaba enfrente de el y no la había visto, claro que no por que Sam le estorbaba todo el tiempo, ahora le había dicho cosas horribles, aunque no fueran para ella no le extrañaría que no volviera a hablarle por el resto de su existencia (no es que lo hiciera ahora claro…)

-_yo…Paulina lo siento, no quise…bueno yo no hablaba contigo en realidad…-_ el joven ya no supo que hacer, ante la mirada de desprecio de la joven y la mirada indiferente de Sam hacia la chica Danny sintió que caía en un pozo sin fondo, realmente las cosas podían empeorar?

-_pero que le pasa? te diste cuenta de como te miro, tienes suerte de no haberte hundido en el mar de superficialidad que arrastra con ella_- la voz de Sam sonaba extraña, irritada…o quizás algo mas, era obvio que Danny no podía pensar en ese momento, estaba demasiado molesto como para hacerlo

-_ahora jamás tendré una oportunidad con ella…-_suspiro resignado mientras bajaba la mirada y volvía a levantarla para observar fijamente a Sam- _muchas gracias chica fantasma…_- hablo con sarcasmo siendo escuchado por varios a su alrededor, incluyendo el chico mas popular de la universidad (por no decir secundaria y preparatoria)

_-ja! Fantonto habla solo ahora! ¿que es lo que sigue? Fenton haciendo trucos de magia? Ja, ja_- se escucho a lo lejos

_-Dash…-_solo mencionar ese nombre tensaba a Danny-…_definitivamente las cosas siempre pueden empeorar_…_-_dijo finalmente dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia una intersección adelantándose a Sam quien lo seguía mas atrás pidiéndole con insistencia un poco de su ayuda

_-déjame en paz!-_ grito el chico mientras se volteaba hacia ella y no se percataba del lugar en el que se había parado ni la situación en la que se encontraba

_-Danny! Cuidado!-_ grito la chica corriendo hacia el y logrando que este se diera cuenta demasiado tarde del camión que se acercaba a gran velocidad, no pudo hacer nada, solo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable…

Sintió un fuerte empujón y al abrir los ojos vio como Sam lo había dejado fuera del camino, ella sin embargo se quedo en la trayectoria del vehiculo y ante la mirada sorprendida de Danny este paso como si nada a través de ella, como sucedió con la silla…pero…ella lo había empujado… ¿como pudo tocarlo a el?

_- ¿estas…bien?-_ Sam se acerco a el mientras intentaba levantarse, le ofreció su mano mas sin embargo cuando intento tomarla descubrió que no podía, su piel era traspasada como había sucedido antes…

-_no lo entiendo… ¿por que pude tocarte hace un momento?-_ pregunto incrédula la chica mientras observaba su mano una y otra vez

Danny no encontraba las palabras en esos momentos, el no podía pensar en eso ya que había estado a punto de morir y la chica a la que le había reclamado fue quien salvo su vida, se sentía en deuda…después de todo podía ser muchas cosas pero no una persona malagradecida…

_-yo…bueno…-¿_pero porque no podían las palabras simplemente fluir? otro misterio…

Sam interpreto su intención, sonrió y solo dio un tranquilo _"De nada"_ que fue recibido por el chico de igual forma con una sonrisa…

-_esta bien, por donde comenzaremos?-_ pregunto levantándose y sacudiéndose el pantalón ante la sorpresa de la joven

-_eso significa que_…- pregunto Sam mientras lo veía con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-_bueno, creo que te debo una, además si te ayudo dejaras de hacer el acto de aparición y desaparición cierto?-_ pregunto con una mirada interrogante

Sam no dijo nada, simplemente de la emoción se lanzo a sus brazos y pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ante el asombro de Danny quien se quedo quieto sin poder moverse, ciertamente no se esperaba esta reacción y la verdad es que poder sentir a la chica en sus brazos era una experiencia que jamás había sentido antes… ¿o quizás si?...

Se sonrojo ligeramente, por que ahora podía sentirla también, estaba muy confundido como para hacer algo, así que solo espero que ella se separara de el, cuando finalmente lo hizo ambos estaban sonrojados, Sam se excuso diciendo que había sido la emoción de que estuviera bien y por que había aceptado ayudarle, pero la verdad es que ella tampoco sabia por que había podido tocarlo en esas dos ocasiones…y por que se preocupo tanto cuando vio aquel camión que se acercaba peligrosamente a el… ¿acaso?...

-_bueno, entonces comencemos!-_ pidió la chica alegremente mientras se adelantaba a Danny, quizás se estaba volviendo loco en verdad, pero al parecer Sam había logrado convencerlo de la mejor manera… ¿que podía hacer?...después de todo esa era la única forma de que se fuera y finalmente lo dejara tranquilo no?...por que eso era lo que mas deseaba…o al menos así se suponía que era…

Continuara… -

Prox. Cáp.: "El sabor de la victoria"

Cuídense mucho:3 no daré mas detalles por que arruinaría la historia pero espero mantener su atención hasta el final n/n gracias!


	3. El sabor de la victoria

**Espíritus afines**

Hola! nn Muchas gracias a haylin y Karo por sus reviews! nn y a quienes aunque no dejan review se toman la molestia de leer esta historia! n.n, me da mucho gusto que sea de su agrado y aquí les presento este siguiente cap. que espero tambien les guste n/n cuidence mucho:3

**Cáp. 3 "El sabor de la victoria"**

_- ¿No piensas comer eso cierto?-_ Sam llevaba toda la mañana haciendo la misma pregunta desde que Danny tomo el sartén para cocinar, aunque había aceptado ayudarla la verdad es que era como un radio en su cabeza el cual no podía apagar y se preguntaba cuanto mas podría soportar

-_Sam solo son papas fritas_- contesto el chico sentándose finalmente con el plato en la mesa y comer ante la mirada preocupada de Sam que vigilaba cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca

-_lo se pero… ¿por que mejor no pruebas una ensalada? Estoy segura que te hará mejor, viste cuanto aceite pusiste en eso?-_ pregunto ella otorgándole una mirada desafiante- _además no creas que no me eh dado cuenta, últimamente comes mucha comida que no te hace bien_ –dijo finalmente cruzando los brazos y acercándose peligrosamente con la intención de cambiar ese plato de papas por un saludable tazón de hojas verdes

- ¿_ahora también me vas a decir que comer, suficiente tengo con tenerte aquí!-_ reprocho el chico protegiendo su plato de papas y logrando que Sam recobrara la calma

_-de acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí_- objeto ella mientras desaparecía nuevamente.

-_por que no puedo acostumbrarme a eso?-_ se pregunto a si mismo el chico Fenton mientras veía su plato de papas fritas, tenia tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas…quizás la mas importante de todas… ¿por que el era el único que podía ver y escuchar a Sam? No la recordaba ni tampoco creía que algún tipo de lazo los uniera de algún modo, hacia años que el no regresaba a aquella ciudad y si hubiera algo muy importante ya lo hubieran descubierto…

Un sentimiento de curiosidad lo invadió…que tipo de accidente pudo haber tenido Sam para que…muriera…y por que seguía en el mundo de los vivos? ¿acaso dejo un asunto pendiente? ¿pero cual?...

Dejo sus dudas aun lado cuando observo el reloj de la pared, ya era tardísimo y el pensando tranquilamente en el origen de aquella chica como si en realidad le importara…definitivamente necesitaba dormir mas…

-_debo irme,_ -grito finalmente esperando la respuesta de la joven que no llego preocupándolo un poco- _¿Sam? ¿Estas ahí?-_ nuevamente al no escuchar respuesta abandono el departamento, quizás estaría dando una vuelta, ¿podía hacerlo no? Claro que si, no había de que preocuparse.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto su amigo Tucker (con todo y gorro rojo incluido) ya lo esperaba cargando una laptop en su brazo, era algo así como su "novia" por extraño que se escuchara, nadie sabia mas de computadores que el y a pesar de no haberlo visto por 3 años no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo Tucker de siempre.

_-Danny llegas tarde!...como siempre_….- se burlo el chico de tez morena mientras se acercaba a el y notaba que este estaba ya mas relajado que la vez anterior, quizás era el momento para hablar de…aquel asunto que había pospuesto durante 3 años…

-_amigo, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte-_ empezó Tucker mientras lo llevaba a un lugar mas cómodo para charlar, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que la campana sonó en ese momento, era hora de la clase, al parecer este asunto tendría que ser pospuesto de nuevo.

-_hablamos luego Tucker, ¡si no entro Lancer me cocinara, aun después de este tiempo parece que no puedo librarme de el_- hablo pesadamente el chico de ojos azules mientras se despedía de su amigo y corría al salón IIIB5, el cual le habían asignado para la interesante materia que estaba apunto de experimentar: "Teoría de la apreciación estética" ¿eso era una materia? ¡¿para que necesitaba saberlo! Algo le decía que no le seria muy útil en un futuro pero tenia que entrar y tratar por todos los medios de no quedarse dormido en plena clase o sufriría de nuevo los dolorosos y pesados castigos extra-clase de Lancer, lo único que deseaba era que el profesor no siguiera tratándolo como un niño ahora que había cumplido finalmente los 18 años…o al menos eso esperaba…

-_Bienvenido señor Fentom, nos empezábamos a preocupar por usted y no sabia si enviar a un grupo de rescate en su auxilio debido a su retrazo_- la voz inconfundible del hombre se escucho justo al entrar Danny al salón, definitivamente sus esperanzas podían esfumarse con este comentario.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad, en ocasiones Danny observaba la ventana, para ser mas precisos observaba a Paulina, la misma diosa que seguía causando accidentes viales a su paso debido a la belleza y aparente luz cegadora que dejaba en su camino, los chicos no podían resistirse a tal manifestación de perfección y por supuesto Danny no era la excepción, suspiró…no podía hacer mucho, ella estaba y siempre estuvo fuera de sus posibilidades, era un sueño creer que una belleza como ella se molestaría siquiera en notar su existencia.

Regreso su vista al cuaderno que tenia enfrente y casi sin pensar escribió su nombre en el mismo, en realidad el nombre de Paulina podría ser el nuevo nombre de la materia ya que era de lo único que hablaba el cuaderno de Danny (por suerte Lancer no lo había notado)

_-no puedo creerlo, en verdad te gusta?-_ una vez mas la voz de Sam se escucho y como un reflejo involuntario Danny soltó un grito de sorpresa que alerto a todo el salón, incluido el maestro claro…

_-sucede algo señor Fentom,_ _parece estar muy emocionado con la clase, así que por que no nos explica lo que acabamos de ver?-_ la voz retadora de Lancer se clavo en Danny junto con sus ojos llenos de satisfacción, al parecer seguro de que el chico no sabría la respuesta, era lo normal…

_-usted…hablaba sobre…la sección aurea, la sección dorada que puede encontrarse de forma matemática y de forma analítica, representada en diversos cuadros de Da, vinci, Monet, Van Gogh y fotografías de diversos autores… ¿así fue?-_ Danny contesto, al principio con duda pero después al ver la reacción de Lancer una mirada de satisfacción se formo en sus ojos, ¿en realidad contesto correctamente? Bueno…claro que tuvo una pequeña ayuda pero, bueno eso no importaba, había vencido a Lancer! finalmente podía regocijarse con el sabor del triunfo, y que buen sabor tenia!

-…_muy bien, continuemos entonces_…- una vez repuesto de la impresión Lancer volvió al pizarrón, no entendía como pudo saber la respuesta, era obvio que no estaba poniendo atención en la clase, pero en fin, ya encontraría otro momento para tomarlo desprevenido.

Continuaban pasando las horas y el chico de ojos azules se preguntaba si el reloj se habia descompuesto ya que por momentos parecia ir en direccion contraria, sin embargo al observar hacia fuera los minutos mágicamente se convertian en segundos, la chica de blusa rosada parecia incluso tener el poder de detener el tiempo…si tan solo ella…

-_y no lo olviden_- Lancer interrumpio nuevamente los pensamientos del chico- _se acerca el baile de bienvenida asi que escojan muy bien a su pareja, y recuerden que lo importante no es llegar temprano si no quien estara a su lado ja,ja_- el animo del maestro se apago poco a poco cuando venia las caras inertes de sus alumnos quienes una vez mas no comprendian su peculiar sentido del humor

El hombre de corbata suspiro resignado- _en fin, ya váyanse…-_ dijo finalmente seguido por la ola de Jóvenes que se apresuraban a la salida.

Mas tarde…

-_Vaya! ¿!viste eso, la cara de Lancer cuando conteste bien! gracias, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti Sam_- y tenia razón, no lo habría hecho sin ella ya que fue Sam la que le dio la respuesta, por suerte uno de los dos si había puesto tan siquiera un poco de atención en la clase

Sin embargo en contraste con la felicidad de Danny la chica parecía seria y un poco desanimada, el se acercó eh intento verla a los ojos pero inmediatamente ella cambio su semblante a uno mas sarcástico y de broma

-_pero claro, como tu estabas dejándote guiar por tus hormonas yo tuve que ayudarte, aun no puedo creer que seas tan distraído_- dijo esto un poco en burla mientras se adelantaba a Danny y este la seguía desconcertado por el cambio de actitud

-_por cierto Sam, tu fuiste quien me metió en el problema para empezar, podrías dejar de aparecerte de pronto de esa manera, un día de estos me vas a dar un infarto_- pidió el chico mientras la miraba seriamente y cruzaba los brazos.

Ella lo miro un momento y finalmente asintió, después de todo el no se acostumbraría a eso fácilmente y podía ocasionarle un problema mas grande, aunque era divertido tendría que dejar de hacerlo por la seguridad del chico.

_-Danny!-_ en ese momento una joven que cargaba unos libros se acerco a de una forma muy familiar, Danny la reconocía, era Valeri, la amiga de Paulina que por extraña razón ahora lo veía diferente, antes no consideraría siquiera voltearlo a ver, pero en esos momentos parecía ser otra persona, se preguntaba por que…

-_vi lo que paso con Lancer, en verdad le ganaste esta vez cierto?-_ pregunto la chica alegremente mientras el joven se ruborizaba un poco y la chica de ojos violeta cruzaba los brazos observando a la joven indiferentemente.

-_un golpe de suerte supongo…bueno debo irme, nos vemos después!_- contesto el finalmente asegurándose de que era la misma Valeri que el conocía desde tiempo atrás que lo miraba indiferente, ahora no era así y se sorprendió de lo mucho que podrían cambiar las cosas en tres años.

-espera!- la chica lo detuvo nuevamente y asercandose a el bajo la vista un poco, finalmente respiro profundo y con una mirada disimuladamente tranquila cuestiono al chico sobre sus planes respecto a cierto compromiso…

-me preguntaba…si ya tenias pareja para el baile?- la joven sono tranquila y casi podia disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Danny la miro sorprendido y por un segundo casi sentia que sus pantalones caerian, sin embargo penso en una respusta logica, la verdad es que el deseaba ir con Paulina y por lo menos necesitaba escuchar una respuesta de ella…no podia asegurar nada, sin embargo algo lo impulsaba a no rechazar la invitacion que valeri le extendia…

-la verdad…oye te parece si hablamos en otra ocasión? es que en serio tenga prisa, nos vemos!- y huyo…asi finalmente la estela de humo que dejo solo permitio ver a valeri la sombra del chico fenton alejarse entre la gente, vaya, que chico mas raro pensaba, y al mismo tiempo tenia cierto atractivo que antes no habia notado… ¿por que seria?

Despues de estar cerca de ganar un maratón olimpico de tanto correr el chico de cabello negro finalmente se detuvo, jadeando en busca de aire. Se preguntaba el por que habia salido corriendo, si esto le habia sucedido con Valeri no queria imaginar lo que le sucederia frente a Paulina… ¿por que era tan timido con las chicas? Bueno algo si era segundo, habia una que en especial no le producia timidez, y de cierto modo tampoco desconfianza…

-_Muy bien Danny, antes de que otra ola de feromonas llegue podríamos enfocarnos en mi asunto_- pidió la joven de cabello negro y vestimenta oscura mientras aparecia a su lado y volvía a tener ese semblante serio, por que estaba sucediendo tan frecuente últimamente?

-_de acuerdo- _dijo finalmente aclarando sus ideas_-, si dices que vivías en mi departamento, ya que al parecer es lo único que recuerdas, podemos preguntar ahí mismo, tal vez alguien se acuerde de ti y nos de alguna pista sobre tu pasado_- sugirió el joven de cabello negro

-_buena idea, ¿!entonces que esperamos!-_ corrió con emoción Sam junto a el en dirección al departamento

Continuara…

Prox. Cáp.: "La verdad pospuesta"

Cuidence mucho y gracias nuevamente! nn


	4. La verdad pospuesta

**Espíritus afines**

Aquí esta este segundo cap. nn especialmente para Karo y Haylin ya que han acompañado este fic desde que comenzó y son tan amables de dejarme un review lo cual me pone muy contenta! n-n Muchas gracias:3

**Cáp. 4. "La verdad pospuesta"**

-_No lo puedo creer…al parecer era un fantasma incluso antes de morir…-_ El tono de Sam no era precisamente el mas satisfecho al darse cuenta de que habían revisado la mayor parte del edificio y ninguno de los vecinos comento haber conocido a Sam, era como si hubiera sido una criatura de la noche de la que nadie tuviera conocimiento.

-_animo, aun nos falta una puerta que revisar_- intento animarla el chico quien tambien había perdido un poco las esperanzas de que alguien supiera sobre ella

-_mmm_…_bueno ahora que lo pienso es mejor, lo único que lamento es que nadie pueda decirme quien era yo antes de morir, por lo menos debió existir alguien que notara mi existencia!_-

Justo en ese momento Danny había tocado el timbre de la ultima puerta que visitarían, su ultima esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle mas detalles sobre su pasado, cruzo los dedos, solo una frase…solo eso necesitaba para recuperar las esperanzas…

_-¿si diga?_...- contesto una voz femenina quien se asomo a la puerta ocasionando sorpresa por parte del chico, bueno en realidad todos acabaron sorprendidos

_-¡¿tu!-_ contestaron al unísono el chico Fentom y la joven mientras Sam ponía una mirada de "adiós a todas mis esperanzas que caen a un oscuro vació"

-_quiero decir_…!_Paulina! vi_…_vives aquí?-_ Danny no podía hablar bien, ciertamente debía ser el chico mas afortunado del mundo para encontrar que el amor de su vida viviera en el mismo edificio que el a solo unos metros de distancia

-_genial_…-fue lo único que pronuncio Sam con un claro tono de sarcasmo eh irritación al que Danny no pudo prestarle atención, claro, estaba muy ocupado observando el brillante cabello de paulina caer sobre sus hombros como una cascada…

-_si fuera una cascada su cabello serian aguas negras, ¿lo sabes n_o?- Sam interrumpió nuevamente con los brazos cruzados como si hubiera leido la mente del chico, quería salir cuanto antes, todo lo contrario al chico Fentom

-_claro que no_…_Paulina tiene el cabello mas hermoso del mundo_…- obviamente aun en las nubes, Danny no asimilaba el hecho de que estaba frente a ella, tardo un poco al darse cuenta solo cuando esta intento llamarlo con un tono de: "di lo que viniste a decir y vete por favor"

_-ah! bueno, yo soy nuevo por aquí sabes y_…_quería preguntarte si no conocías a una chica que vivía antes en el departamento num.44, se llamaba Sam Manson_…- pregunto tímidamente el chico mientras veía embelesado la mirada que esta ponía tratando un poco de recordar

-_mmm_…_creo que recuerdo a alguien, pero era completamente antisocial, no hablaba con nadie y la verdad es que me alegro por que tampoco tenia deseos de hablar con ella_- contesto la joven de ojos verdes esperando la reacción de Danny, la cual tardo hasta que la chica hizo una pregunta que no podía ser ignorada…

-_¿era tu novia?_- ahí estaba…la pregunta del millón de dólares que solo podía tener una respuesta de dos millones…

-_novia! claro que no, es decir, en realidad no la conocí, es solo que_…- mientras mas hablaba mas se confundía, la respuesta era sencilla pero se estaba complicando al pasar los segundos, era una fortuna que Sam hubiera desaparecido en algún momento y no estuviera ahí para presenciar el espectáculo

_-tu respuesta no me convence, pero de todos modos no es de mi interés, debo irme_- diciendo esto la joven cerro la puerta a unos milímetros del chico Fentom quien solo se quedo quieto un segundo esperando la respuesta de su cerebro.

-_y bien? te dio algún dato importante que no sean sus medidas?-_ el tono sarcastico de Sam atrajo nuevamente al joven de ojos azules a la realidad, definitivamente a pesar de todo seguía sorprendiéndose, sin embargo ahora había sido diferente, demasiadas cosas estaban sucedido últimamente, quizás necesitaba unas vacaciones…

-_no, vamonos, necesito hablar con Tucker sobre un asunto, así que necesito que esperes en el departamento de acuerdo?-_ pidió el chico ante la mirada comprensiva de la chica, no quería dejarla sola pero Tucker menciono que era algo importante y lo claro era que no podía concentrarse si Sam estaba cerca...

-_de acuerdo_… - contesto finalmente la chica de cabello negro

Horas mas tarde Danny se había encontrado con su amigo en el café , platicaron sobre asuntos menores hasta que con un tono serio el chico de piel morena interrumpió a Danny comenzando lo que seria un tema controversial de conversación…

-_Danny, recuerdas algo de tu pasado antes de aquel accidente hace tres años?-_ pregunto Tucker observando fijamente a Danny y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa por escuchar eso de su amigo, era obvio que hace mucho había dejado el asunto atrás y ahora Tucker removía las arenas del pasado, seria doloroso pero tenia que recordarlo…

-_en realidad…solo recuerdo algunas cosas, pero…eh sentido todo este tiempo que siempre olvide algo importante, aun después de la rehabilitación de estos años no eh podido recordarlo…y no entiendo por que…_ - contesto sinceramente bajando la mirada, recordaba aquellas pesadillas en las que una sombra le pedía que recordara y entonces el sonido de un maullido se escuchaba a lo lejos seguido de una gran luz…eso era todo…sus recuerdos se basaban en simples conjeturas de un sueño borroso…

-_amigo, tengo que decirte lo que en realidad paso el día en que tuviste aquel accidente y_…_con quien estabas en aquella ocasión_…- susurro el chico mientras dejaba su café aun lado y volvía a observar al chico de cabello negro profundamente…

Súbitamente algunos recuerdos invadieron la mente de Tucker…

**FLASH BACK**

-_finalmente hoy se lo confesare Tucker, tengo que decirle lo que siento o si no el día que muera no estaré tranquilo_- hablaba un joven mientras se ponía una camisa y tomaba aire frente al espejo.

-_ya olvídalo amigo, sabes que Paulina no recuerda siquiera que existes y aunque así fuera jamás consideraría voltearte a ver, va en contra de sus propias reglas_-

-_no lo entiendes, ella es_…- comenzó el chico de piel blanca

_-¿perfecta?-_ interrumpió Tucker sabiendo de ante mano lo que venia, un discurso de 1 hora 45 minutos sobre la perfección de su rostro y la maravillosa aura de su presencia, lo sabia ya que el mismo lo había creado…

-_así es, ¡y tengo que decirle lo que siento cuanto antes!-_ finalizo el chico Fentom dirigiéndose a la salida siendo detenido en la puerta por una persona que sin duda conocía bien

-_espera Danny, no puedes hacerlo, ella te destrozara el corazón y lo lanzara a la basura ¿no lo entiendes? por lo único por lo que ella se preocupa es por el maquillaje que usa, tienes que escucharme!-_ pidió aquella persona que llegaba en ese momento observando como el chico bajaba la mirada y después la subía con los ojos llenos de determinación

-_y que tal si dice que si!-_ contesto el chico con decisión

-_no lo puedo creer!-_ contesto con voz incrédula- _en verdad crees que ella te dirá que si, por que estas tan obsesionado con esa chica, no es mas que un mar de superficialidad!_- la paciencia de la otra persona había llegado al limite, como podía ser alguien tan terco?

_-ya basta!-_ hablo irritado para después dirigirse a su amigo- debo irme, adiós Tucker- se despidió molesto mientras se abría paso por la puerta y Tucker observaba como era seguido por aquella persona sin intención de abandonar la platica…

Poco después se entero del accidente…aquel fatal accidente que separo a su mejor amigo de el durante 3 años…fue triste, sin embargo nunca supo bien como había sucedido, ¿Cómo pudo salvarse Danny? ¿ y que había pasado con Paulina ?

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-_Danny_…_lo que sucedió aquella noche fue_…_fue que_…-en ese momento Tucker cambio su expresión a una de dolor incontenible, su taza de café cayo al suelo haciendo un sonido espantoso mientras Danny comenzaba a ver todo en cámara lenta, su mejor amigo de pronto fue llevado en ambulancia al hospital, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y lo único que pudo hacer fue subirse con el a la ambulancia mientras escuchaba sus gritos de dolor, al llegar al hospital quedo en espera en aquella gran sala blanca mientras la desesperación no lo dejaba tranquilo, necesitaba saber la condición de su amigo, así que sin esperar mucho fue con la encargada de enfermeras.

-_disculpe, mi amigo Tucker, ¿como esta?-_ pregunto sin obtener respuesta, la joven hablaba por teléfono y con un gesto le había ordenado al chico que esperara sentado, algo que era muy difícil para Danny dada la situación, siguió insistiendo y finalmente ella le pidió que buscara en el tercer piso…

_-la segunda puerta a la derecha corazón, trata de no perderte_- fue lo que recibió como respuesta de una enfermera que al parecer iba de prisa, el chico obedeció y se aproximo al final del pasillo, dio la vuelta y busco la segunda puerta…

_-42, 43_…_44_…- llego, la puerta num. 44 era la que le habían indicado, observo por la ventana esperando ver a su amigo mucho mejor quien seguramente lo saludaría por la ventana, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo helado…

-_no_…_puede ser_…-susurro con apenas un hilo de voz

Continuara… .

Prox. Cáp.: "¿Por que?"

Ji,ji voy a hacerme propaganda por aquí n/n, si alguien desea ver mis dibujos de Danny Phantom junto con otros que tengo, solo entren a la pagina de "deviantart": www. deviantart. com (sin espacios en blanco) y pongan "Chely2006" los enviara a la pagina donde tengo publicados mis dibujillos n/n

Gracias por leer este fic y cuidence mucho:3


	5. ¿Por que?

**Espíritus afines**

Ahhhh! Ayram li! n.n amiga como estas? Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro muchísimo saber nuevamente de ti y saber que el fic es de tu agrado! Muchísimas gracias! n-n, te mando un abrazote grandote y espero que estés muy bien y que este cap, también te guste así como a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic n/n, cuídate mucho amiga:3 (y gracias también por querer ver mis dibujillos…sigues siendo igual de linda que siempre, gracias! ;; )

**Cáp. 5 "¿Por que?"**

En realidad era cierto lo que veían sus ojos?...no podía ser verdad, se suponía que… Danny no estaba pensando con claridad, al ver aquella imagen un mar de emociones se dieron cita al mismo tiempo y al entrar a la habitación supo que no era producto de su imaginación lo que sus ojos le presentaban…era cierto, en realidad era la misma persona.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien…

_-¿Sam?-_ pregunto tímidamente el chico al aproximarse a la cama, observo los innumerables aparatos, tubos y líquidos que rodeaban a la chica quien parecía dormir placidamente, no creía posible que Sam viniera a dormir a un hospital, para eso tenia el departamento ¿no? además ¿los fantasmas dormían? Nunca se lo había preguntado por que para empezar jamás creyó en su existencia…que es lo que estaba pasando!

-_oh! Disculpa por favor, en este cuarto no se encuentra tu amigo_- la voz inconfundible de aquella enfermera se escucho por la puerta de la habitación, llego un poco agitada después de darse cuenta de la equivocación que había cometido al dar un numero equivocado de cuarto a aquel chico

-_tu amigo esta en la siguiente puerta cariño, disculpa mi error, han sido muchas horas en servicio y creo que me toca tomar un descanso_- se disculpo llevándose prácticamente arrastrando a Danny quien necesitaba hacer muchas preguntas, demasiadas, tantas que no supo por cual empezar y llego al cuarto de su amigo con la mente en blanco…

-_ah Danny! amigo deberías probar la comida de este lugar, no es tan mala como todos dicen_- un tranquilo Tucker saludo a Danny en cuanto lo vio entrar con la enfermera, notaba su mirada desconcertante pero tenia mucha hambre como para darle demasiada atención

-_Tucker! tu sabes quien es la chica que esta a lado!-_ pregunto Danny esperanzado en que su amigo supiera, no tenia idea de por que le había preguntado a el pero lo hizo

-_la señora Witman? la enfermera me comento que tuvo una infección intestinal y le hicieron un lavado estomacal, me dio los detalles, ¿también los quieres?-_ Tucker se veía de lo mas normal mientras devoraba su gelatina, claro, el no atravesaba por la situación de Danny, claro que no era la señora Witman, la otra chica! la del otro lado!

-_aunque sabes, en realidad no es tan joven como aparenta, es increíble de lo que se enteran las enfermeras por aquí_- comento el chico de piel morena un poco en voz baja en caso de que las paredes escucharan

-_no Tucker! no ella, quiero decir_…-pero fue interrumpido, la enfermera llegaba para darle unos medicamentos a Tucker y decirle que en unas horas seria dado de alta, mientras tanto le pidió a Danny que abandonara el cuarto ya que la hora de visita había terminado, intento investigar mas sobre Sam pero no pudo, al parecer todos se negaban a darle información.

De regreso al departamento intentaba ordenar su ideas, ¿en realidad era tan complicado lo que estaba sucediendo? Quizás no, pero de algún modo lo incomodaba demaciado, no podía relacionar nada y sentía que todo estaba en el lugar incorrecto, incluida Sam, eh incluido el…fue tanto su interés que hasta había olvidado preguntarle a Tucker lo que le habia pasado y si se encontraba bien, cielos, ¡¿pero que estaba sucediendo con el!

Estaba por abrir la puerta del edificio cuando escucho una voz alterada…

-_¡deténganlo!_- la voz femenina se escucho claramente y lo único que sintió Danny fue un choque contra alguien que salía en ese momento a gran velocidad, ambos cayeron al suelo y Danny se llevo una mano a la cabeza, el otro sujeto se paro de inmediato y tomo del cuello al chico de ojos azules visiblemente molesto, estaba por darle un golpe cuando una maseta cayo en su cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente, Danny levanto la vista y observo al gato que habia entrado en su departamento la vez anterior y a Sam quien lo miraba satisfecha por la ventana, afortunadamente ella había visto todo y fue quien salvo a Danny (junto con el gato claro), una vez mas… era extraño verla nuevamente de pie y… ¿con vida?

_-¡¿tu! ¿fuiste tu quien detuvo a ese hombre?-_ la chica que había gritado se acerco a Danny, fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Paulina, quien primeramente busco su bolso y asegurándose de que estaba en buenas condiciones se dirigió a Danny otorgándole una ligera sonrisa, muy rara pero apropiada dadas las circunstancias (y el valor de su bolso)

-_yo_…_en realidad_- al principio quería decir la verdad pero…bueno cuando vio la mirada de Paulina su sentido de rectitud se derritió y solo pudo aceptar la gratitud de la chica

-_sabes_…_no eres tan mal parecido, por que no pasas a mi departamento a tomar algo?-_ esta frase no podía salir de los labios de Paulina tan fácilmente, por lo menos no si era para Danny, sin embargo algo estaba pasando y el chico se olvido de todo el universo y un (no muy audible) "claro" se escucho como respuesta

-_grandioso! ¿Te espero a las 8 de acuerdo_?- y así se fue, con una graciosa salida dejo al chico Fentom embobado en la luna ignorando el hecho de que la persona que quería desde siempre y por la que todos los chicos de la escuela desmayaban le habia pedido una cita, ¿por que era una cita no? bueno fuera lo que fuera era la persona mas afortunada del mundo y solo podía tener una cosa en su mente: Paulina claro.

-_Danny! Tardaste demasiado, ¿donde habías estad_o?- una preocupada Sam se acerco al chico en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento, aun no estaba enterada de los detalles pero con solo ver el rostro de Danny supo lo que estaba sucediendo…y se preocupo aun mas…

-_oh no_…_esa mirada de cachorrito_…_se trata de Paulina cierto?- _la irritación en la chica fue evidente, cruzo nuevamente los brazos mientras miraba mas detenidamente a Danny, ahora estaba en otro nivel en las nubles, uno mas elevado, eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-_me pidio una cita_…_a mi_…- la respuesta vino del chico de cabello negro, lo suficientemente claro para que Sam lo escuchara pero lo suficientemente bajo para que cualquiera lo hiciera

-_una cita?-_ repitió sorprendida la chica de mirada violeta mientras veía al joven buscar en el armario algo decente para usar, parecía demasiado interesado, seguramente era la ocasión que buscaba para…

-_así es, me invito a su departamento y hoy finalmente le confesare lo que siento_- contesto el chico sin prestarle aun mucha atención a la joven quien tomo una actitud extraña, parecía muy alterada y Danny casi apostaba a que ni ella sabia el por que

-_espera Danny, no puedes hacerlo, ella te destrozara el corazón y lo lanzara a la basura ¿no lo entiendes? por lo único por lo que ella se preocupa es por el maquillaje que usa, tienes que escucharme!-_ pidió observando como el chico bajaba la mirada y después la subía con los ojos llenos de determinación

-_y que tal si dice que si!-_ contesto el chico con decisión

-_no lo puedo creer!-_ contesto con voz incrédula- _en verdad crees que ella te dirá que si, por que estas tan obsesionado con esa chica, no es mas que un mar de superficialidad!- _su paciencia había llegado al limite, como podía ser alguien tan terco?

-_ya basta! Yo!_…- en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que sus pies perdieran fuerza, algo había recordado…esta conversación la sentía extrañamente familiar…como si ya la hubiera vivido….

Se toco la cabeza con su mano cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el dolor parecía aumentar mientras veía como Sam se encontraba con la mirada perdida, ella también parecía tratar de recordar algo

_-¿por que actúas así? ella no te ah hecho nada, ni siquiera la conoces!-_ reclamo el chico una vez que se incorporo ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no supo que contestar

-_yo_…_no lo se_…-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras miraba impotente como el chico abandonaba la habitación con determinación, era imposible, ni siquiera un camión blindado podría detenerlo…pero ¿por que debía hacerlo? después de todo el era libre para decidir por su cuenta no? no eran nada…jamás se habían conocido y ahora ella lo trataba con tanta familiaridad… ¿por que?

El timbre sonó en el departamento de la chica de ojos verdes, al salir le dedico una extraña sonrisa al chico quien se vio envuelto en una nube nuevamente, entro en el olvidándose por completo de todo lo que tenia que hacer y aclarar, algo extraño le ocurría pero no podía arreglarlo en ese momento, tenia que decirle a Paulina lo que sentía, ya había esperado 3 años para hacerlo y ahora que por fin ella mostraba un poco (muuuy poco) de interés era el momento, o al menos eso pensaba…

-_siéntate Danny_- pidió suavemente- _sabes, eh pensado mucho en nosotros_…- hablo dulcemente mientras le acercaba una taza de café caliente al chico y este se hacia un poco hacia atrás nervioso por la cercanía de sus rostros

_-¿en_…_nosotros?-_ respondió con una sonrisa extraña y un poco patética, ¿en verdad habia un nosotros? Lo único que recordaba era como ella lo ignoraba todo el tiempo y con trabajo le daba un seco "a un lado" para avanzar por el pasillo de la escuela

-_si bueno, eres un chico lindo y yo eh pensado_…_que quizas tu y yo_… _podriamos ir juntos al baile y_… -

¡Alto! La llamada de alerta se encendió en la cabeza de Danny, esto no podía estar pasando, incluso en todo este mar de sueños aun le quedaba algo de cordura y no era tan tonto como para no notar que algo estaba muy raro, no parecía ser normal…

Sin embargo…

-_Paulina, en realidad yo quería decirte que_…-de acuerdo, el chico definitivamente ignoraría cualquier cosa que no viniera de parte de la chica así que la interrumpió tímidamente olvidándolo todo, inclusive su señal de alerta, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar y menos ahora, por muy extraña que pareciera la situación…

-_lo se, te sigo gustando ¿cierto, en realidad no hay chico que no me lo haya dicho ya, pero tu habías tardado demasiado en decírmelo otra vez_…- susurro coquetamente mientras se acercaba mas a Danny quien solo pudo pensar en su ultima frase "¿otra vez?" ¡¿cuando se lo había dicho por primera vez!

Sin embargo… ¿podía pensar en otra cosa? era imposible…su sueño dorado finalmente se realizaba frente a el y nada lo arruinaría…nadie parecía tener el poder de evitar lo inevitable…empezando por el…

Continuara… -

Prox. Cáp. **"**Acción inexplicable"


	6. Accion inexplicable

**Espíritus afines**

Hola! nn Muchas gracias Karo y Haylin por sus reviews! n/n me da mucho gusto que la historia les guste y ojala no las aburra para el final n-nU, wii! aquí el siguiente capitulillo:3

**Cáp. 6 "Acción inexplicable"**

**FLASK BACK**

-_Danny por favor! deja de ser tan terco! tu no puedes ir con Paulina, ella te romperá el corazón!-_ gritaba aquella chica que había seguido al chico Fentom durante todo el camino

-_basta Sam, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, por mas que insistas no daré marcha atrás, hoy en la escuela finalmente le confesare lo que siento y es mi ultima palabra!-_ contesto el joven Fentom sin detener su camino

-_pero… ¡¿por que estas tan obsesionado con ella!-_ pregunto irritada para después cambiar bruscamente su tono de voz- _no sabes_…_que hay otras chicas que darían todo por ti…que apreciarían lo que eres y lo valorarían mas que nada en el mundo_…-

El chico detuvo sus pasos sorprendido por el tono de voz que había utilizado su amiga, se dio media vuelta y observo su rostro, se veía realmente diferente, adentrada en sus pensamientos como si estuviera revelando el mayor de sus secretos…

-_Sam_… _¿que quieres decir?-_ pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba mas a ella, y justo en ese momento sintió como los brazos de la chica rodeaban su cuerpo y ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico, Danny tardo en reaccionar un poco, la forma en que Sam lo abrazaba era inexplicable, parecía no querer dejarlo ir, parecía intentar traspasarle al chico un sentimiento por medio de su calor…una frase que no podía salir de los labios de la joven…era un abrazo diferente sin duda, lejos del abrazo amistoso que le otorgas a un amigo…lejos del abrazo de cariño que sientes hacia alguien querido…este era un abrazo mas profundo…como el que le das a alguien a quien…

-…_es que yo_…-dudo un poco y finalmente recobro la cordura- _olvídalo!-_ exclamo y salio corriendo, así, dejando a Danny con la impotencia de correr a buscarla…no podía moverse, ¿acaso eran lagrimas aquello que había visto en sus ojos violeta? Era imposible…Sam jamás había llorado en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla…siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y podían confiarse cualquier cosa pero…en ese momento la sintió una persona diferente… ¿pero por que?...

**FIN DEL FLASK BACK**

_-¿Danny?-_ la voz confundida de Paulina se adentro en el sentido del chico Fentom atrayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad… ¿que había sido todo eso? Acababa de recordar algo de su pasado?...pero que hacia Sam en sus recuerdos, además…la forma en que lo había abrazado, sintió que fue muy parecida a la vez que lo salvo de ser atropellado frente a la escuela…cuando pudo sentirla…

-_¡¡Danny!-_ llamo nuevamente Paulina exaltada al verse en segundo termino por un pensamiento del chico quien la miro un poco confundido, era cierto, el estaba con la chica en una especie de cita en su departamento, ¡¿como lo había olvidado!

-_Paulina_…_lo siento, es que han sucedido muchas cosas y_…- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el delgado dedo de la chica que se poso en sus labios mientras ella colocaba una mirada sensual eh irresistible en sus ojos, una mirada que podría derretir a cualquier chico, incluido Danny, era increíble, pero parecía que Paulina quería… ¿besarlo? el podría ser cualquier cosa pero no una persona que dejaba ir grandes oportunidades, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para aceptar lo que estaba por venir, lentamente cerro sus ojos acercándose mas a la chica, era sorprendente pero de ser un sujeto invisible para ella pasaba a ser el afortunado chico que tendría la dicha de probar sus labios… ¡que locura!

Justo a unos centímetros de unirse se escucho el timbre de la puerta, un sentimiento de frustración corrió por la mente de Danny, ella parecía normal, como si no lo hubiese molestado en lo absoluto, cuando abrió la puerta vio que no se encontraba nadie en el pasillo, no podía culpar al viento de tocar el timbre así que solo pudo hacer responsable de esto a una persona…o fantasma…

La chica volvió a sentarse al lado de Danny y tomando su mano suavemente se acerco a el, esta vez no para besarlo si no para conversar, o al menos eso parecía…

-_sabes,_ _el otro día recordé algo sobre ti, el día en que_…_bueno el día anterior a que fueras trasladado de esta ciudad, lo que sucedió cuando nos vimos en aquel lugar_…-la chica parecía un poco apenada, sin saber por que ya que Danny no podía recordar lo que había sucedido ese día, al parecer Paulina no estaba enterada de que el no recordaba nada sobre eso…

_-¿no me guardas rencor cierto?-_ pregunto la chica con voz suave otorgándole una mirada dulce eh irresistible, por supuesto Danny no tenia idea de lo que hablaba pero verla en esa situación era maravilloso, Paulina parecía querer disculparse con el, ¿pero por que? ¿que no se suponía que ella desconocía de su existencia?

-_la verdad es que me sentí muy mal por lo que sucedió, es solo que tu saliste corriendo y ya no pude explicarte nada_- la chica seguía hablando, sin embargo la mente de Danny continuaba en blanco, ¿realmente que había sucedido? estaba por preguntarle cuando la joven lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-_bueno pero mejor olvidemos el pasado_…-susurro acercándose por tercera vez al chico quien por su parte se confundía cada vez mas, algo aquí no estaba en su lugar, en realidad nada lo estaba, pero ahora se sentía demasiado inquieto, Paulina al parecer sabia algo de ese día que el no recordaba, ¡¿pero que!

Súbitamente la joven se levanto con la mirada llena de sorpresa, cerro los ojos con fuerza y acto seguido observo a Danny de forma distinta, el también la miro pero con ojos confundidos, ¿ahora que le sucedía?

-_ahmm_… ¿_Danny?-_ pregunto la joven mientras daba un recorrido rápido por el lugar y volvía a encontrarse con los ojos de su invitado…

_-¿Paulina?_...- ¿por que repetía su nombre? ¿acaso se le había olvidado o que, "¿pero por que las chicas son tan extrañas?" pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá y observaba mas detenidamente a la chica quien parecía recobrar la postura poco a poco

-_escucha_…_en realidad eres un buen chico pero no eres mi tipo, no quiero lastimarte pero tu mereces a alguien que valore lo que eres y se que encontraras a ese alguien muy pronto_…- y fue todo…esto fue lo que dijo, la cara de Danny era inexplicable, ¿acaso había entrado a la dimensión desconocida? ¿era una broma? ¡¿era eso!

-_¿hablas en serio?_ ...- pregunto el chico desconfiadamente y terminando con un sentimiento de decepción en su corazón que se rompía en mil pedazos cuando ella dio un tranquilo pero seguro "si". A Paulina le gustaban los juegos pero, ¿acaso merecía esto?...se sintió como un juguete, y al parecer siempre había sido eso para la chica…un simple juguete…

-_no lo entiendo_…_tu actitud fue_…-intento aclarar las cosas, todo era tan repentino, algo en su interior lo obligaba a aclarar la situación y negar los hechos que le presentaban la horrible verdad…

-_en verdad lo siento_…- la voz de la chica sonaba tan distinta, como si fuera otra persona, ahora Danny no podía hacer nada, los ojos de Paulina se había transformado y en verdad mostraban una intensidad irrefutable…al parecer solo había desperdiciado su tiempo…y su vida, desde que su corazón había puesto los ojos en ella…

-_entonces_…_supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí_…- la voz del chico era quebrada, llena de dolor, sin embargo Paulina no retrocedió y acompaño al chico a la puerta, antes de despedirse el le hizo un ultima pregunta que lo había dejado intrigado

-_antes de irme, ¿podrías decirme por que dijiste que me había tardado en decirte lo que sentía por segunda vez?-_ pregunto el chico Fentom con sus ojos azules puestos en los de paulina, ella se puso un poco nerviosa y se despidió rápidamente esquivando la pregunta con la excusa de que tenia que salir con urgencia, lo dejo nuevamente en la puerta con miles de pensamientos, eso parecía volverse una costumbre…

Atravesando la puerta Paulina bajo la vista con culpabilidad, en ese momento se vio la figura de Sam salir de su cuerpo mientras la verdadera Paulina se tocaba la cabeza con un poco de dolor y miraba a su alrededor confundida buscando al chico Fentom

_-¡¿me dejo plantada_! ¡¿pero quien se cree que es!- pregunto furiosa la chica mientras se dirigía a su habitación y dejaba el espíritu de Sam pensativo en la sala, se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto…no deseaba hacerlo al principio pero un fuerte impulso la obligo a tomar la decisión, algo le decía que Danny terminaría muy lastimado y no quería eso…tenia que evitarlo…tenia que entrar al cuerpo de Paulina y evitar que se ilusionara mas…de algún modo pensaba que era lo mejor…

-_discúlpame_…_Danny_…- su voz era sincera pero imperceptible para nadie mas, suavemente se acerco a la puerta y recargo su cabeza a solo unos milímetros de esta…del otro lado el chico Fentom hizo la misma acción sin embargo el si toco la puerta con su frente y bajando la mirada comprendida que todo había acabado…al fin tenia que despedirse de su amor de tantos años…siempre pensó que el dolor seria mas grande de lo que era ahora y que quizás el pensamiento de saltar por la ventana cruzaría su mente…sin embargo no era así…

-_¿que esta pasando conmigo?-_ se pregunto confuso mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba rumbo a su departamento…

Continuara… -

Prox. Cáp. **"**La puerta al corazón"


	7. La puerta al corazon

**Espíritus afines**

Muchas gracias por tu review carito! n.n me da mucha alegría que el fic te agrade y espero que este capitulo que viene (el cual es uno de mis favoritos! n-n) te guste también asi como a las personas que leen este fic. cuídense:3

**Cáp. 7 "La puerta al corazón"**

El joven observaba fijamente el techo de su habitación, podía fácilmente dar el número de grietas que tenia ya que contarlas era lo único que había hecho desde que se acostó horas atrás. ¿Como podía conciliar el sueño? si antes era complicado ahora se convertía en una misión imposible…

Se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Demasiadas emociones, demasiadas situaciones, demasiado que pensar y el con solo una idea en su mente, al fin había entendido que nunca llegaría a nada con Paulina, por un minuto si llego a sentir esperanza pero se había esfumado en cuanto vio sus ojos llenos de determinación…ella había sido muy clara…sin embargo el desengaño había llegado muy tarde ocasionando que fuera demasiado grande, y debido a todo este tiempo que transcurrió el dolor también lo era…

_-Danny?_ ...- el susurro de la chica dueña de los ojos violeta se escucho en la habitación, por lo suave de su tono el chico por primera vez no se sorprendió de verla a su lado de pronto, en realidad ahora parecía lo mas normal del mundo

La joven lo llamo, sin embargo como solía suceder el estaba en su propio mundo, Sam por su parte sentía que no debía estar ahí y lo apropiado era dejarlo solo, sin embargo no tenia las fuerzas para abandonarlo, ella percibía que el necesitaba de alguien, una mano amiga que le ofreciera comprensión y levantara su animo de alguna forma…aunque ella no era precisamente su amiga era inexplicable el sentimiento que la movía a estar cerca de el, además conforme el tiempo trascurría mas sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado…de entenderlo…y la verdad era frustrante desconocer el por que…

-_ahora no Sam_…-pidió el chico con voz tranquila, la verdad estaba muy confundido como para hablar con una persona que en realidad no estaba ahí, lo que le había sucedido no tenia explicación por parte de la ciencia y tan solo ver a Sam lo hacia sentir lejos de lo comprensible y racional…sin embargo un sentimiento de alivio lo invadía siempre que ella estaba cerca, era como si pudiera contarle todo con confianza, a pesar de no ser nada poco a poco Sam tomaba un lugar especial en su vida, y no solo por ser un fantasma…

-_se que te sientes mal pero_…_bueno_…_Paulina en realidad no era la chica para ti_…- comento tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Danny, suficiente había hecho ya con arruinarle la cita sin que el lo supiera, y cuando se enterara la cocinaría en aquel sartén con aceite hirviendo igual como con aquellas papas fritas…

-_no lo entiendes Sam_…_ella es_…-comenzó el chico siendo interrumpido por la chica

-_déjame adivinar_… _¿perfecta?-_ hablo la joven de ojos violeta con un cierto tono de ironía que irrito un poco a Danny

-_asi es_…- contesto el dándole una mirada seria para después bajarla lentamente, recordarlo le lastimaba el corazón

-_no lo entiendo_…_por que_… _¡¿por que estas tan obsesionado con ella!-_ el tono de la chica cambio bruscamente atrayendo toda la atención del chico Fentom, el asunto parecía interesarle mucho, mas bien demasiado lo que inquieto al chico de ojos azules, el momento incomodo no podía empeorar…o al menos eso pensaba…

-_no sabes_…_que hay otras chicas que darían todo por ti…que apreciarían lo que eres y lo valorarían mas que nada en el mundo_…- susurro finalmente tan bajo que Danny pensó por un momento que lo había imaginado, el tono de sus palabras y su mirada…era como si Sam repitiera automáticamente una frase que acababa de recordar, el no sabia por que pero…esta conversación también sentía haberla vivido con anterioridad…una pregunta comenzó a formarse en su interior eh inexplicablemente necesitaba salir…

-_Sam_… _¿Qué quieres decir?-_ pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba mas a ella, en realidad no sabia por que lo había preguntado, si le preguntaran en ese momento que fue lo que había dicho no hubiera respondido ya que ni el lo recordaría, su pregunta salio furtivamente, sin previo aviso, sus labios se movieron y emitió un sonido pero ni el estaba realmente conciente de lo que decía…

-_es que yo_…-Sam parecía perdida, estaba realmente sorprendida de lo que decía…una voz en su interior le pedía que dijera algo…parecía suplicárselo pero la chica simplemente no podía, aquella frase que su mente le exigía que pronunciara no podía salir por sus labios…era algo tan importante que su garganta parecía cerrarse obligándola prácticamente a esforzarse el doble para poder respirar…aquellas palabras…parecían haber estado guardadas durante tanto tiempo en su interior…y ahora que finalmente era el momento de sacarlas…simplemente no podía…

-_no lo se yo_…-susurro mientras se tocaba la cabeza con un poco de dolor, Danny quien veía la situación también comenzó a sentirlo, algo estaba sucediendo, el sentía un impulso muy dentro de su ser de acercarse a ella y… ¿abrazarla? Era increíble pero si, en su interior le quemaba el deseo de tocarla y sentir su calor, aunque fuera un fantasma en aquella ocasión cuando ella lo había salvado del camión pudo sentirla…el calor de su cuerpo y por un momento su aroma se infiltraron en sus sentidos y lo llenaron por dentro de un sentimiento inexplicable…de un recuerdo por extraño que pareciera…

Justo cuando tomo la determinación la chica había pronunciado un desconcertante "Olvídalo" y había desaparecido dejando al chico con miles de pensamientos en su interior y el deseo quemándolo por dentro…habría querido detenerla pero, ¿como podía? Ella simplemente había desaparecido y ahora el no se atrevía a pedirle que regresara solo por que deseaba abrazarla cierto?...su expresión cambio eh irremediablemente se sonrojo, ¿por que había sentido todo eso? A que se debía todo el mar de emociones que ahora inundaba su cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad?...definitivamente solo conocía un lugar en donde sus dudas podían ser aclaradas…

Sam por su parte apareció en el corredor, no podía ver a Danny a los ojos, ella sabia desde un principio que el chico era importante para ella por que podía verla y escucharla…pero jamás imagino que se interesaría tanto en su vida hasta el grado de seguirlo y preocuparse tanto por lo que hacia o pensaba…lo mas desconcertante de todo es que justo antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos había tenido el deseo incontenible de abrazarlo…y las lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos…se preguntaba si podía llorar ya que al ser un fantasma muchas acciones como esas no podía realizarlas (o al menos eso pensaba) tenia que salir cuanto antes, debía hacerlo o algo inevitable pasaría… ¿acaso ella estaba sintiendo algo por el? era imposible, no se conocían y ella parecía saber mas sobre el gato que iba a su casa (ya que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el) que de Danny…sin embargo cada vez que estaba a su lado sentimientos de emoción fluyan por sus venas…necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a todo lo que sucedía, nunca lo había pensado de ese modo pero quizás Danny era una pieza clave para revelar su pasado… con este pensamiento desapareció, justo unos instantes antes de que el chico Fentom apareciera y fuera a la sala a tomar las llaves del departamento, necesitaba salir con urgencia, debía ir a ese lugar cuanto antes, quizás sus dudas se aclararían…

En ese momento el teléfono sonó alertándolo, no imaginaba quien podía ser tan oportuno ahora que tenia tanta urgencia de salir, sin embargo levanto el aparato y espero respuesta…

_-¿Hola?-_ se oyó la voz del otro lado, una voz muy familiar…

_-¿Tucker?-_ pregunto el chico Fentom mientras escuchaba como su amigo hablaba sobre lo increíble que había sido su día en el hospital y como pudo presenciar la tecnología de los aparatos electrónicos del lugar

-_escucha Tucker, ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿hablamos después?-_ pregunto el joven de ojos azules esperando una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo el tono del chico cambio y su seriedad le indico a Danny que debía quedarse a escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle, parecía algo importante

-_amigo, necesito hablarte sobre el día que tuviste aquel accidente, es necesario que sepas lo que paso y yo debo decírtelo cuanto antes, podríamos vernos mañana al medio día en el café que esta por mi casa?-_ pregunto esperanzado el chico de piel morena

_-y por que no nos vemos en el de siempre?-_ pregunto Danny un poco confundido debido al cambio

_-¿bromeas? después de lo que su café me hizo no vuelvo a poner un pie en ese lugar ni aun que me paguen-_ exclamo el chico ocasionando una sonrisa en el joven de ojos azules, así que eso había hecho que fuera a parar al hospital, hasta el lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a ir…

-_de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana, ahora te dejo por que tengo que salir_- le explico el chico con un poco de prisa que fue fácilmente percibida por el chico de piel morena

-_puedo saber a donde vas a esta hora, si es al hospital te aviso que ya salí así que no es necesario que me traigas flores_- hablo Tucker con cierto tono de comicidad que arrebato una sonrisa en Danny, sin embargo en esta ocasión el chico de ojos azules no iba por esa razón

-_descuida, cuando te vea entonces te las daré, por ahora debo irme, nos vemos!-_ y colgó, así con un rápido movimiento tomo sus llaves y abandono el edificio en dirección al hospital, ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para ver a Sam? No tenia idea, no se habia percatado de que el tiempo de visitas hacia terminado desde hacia horas y solo se le ocurría una forma de entrar…

_-¡ayúdenme, me duele mucho el estomago!-_ los gritos de dolor provenientes de la puerta alertaron a todo el grupo de enfermeras que voltearon en la misma dirección, un chico de piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules cruzaba la puerta casi de rodillas implorando un poco de atención medica, por supuesto no hubo mucha resistencia por parte de las chicas que atendían el hospital (sobre todo las mas jóvenes) ya que no era frecuente que chicos tan atractivos llegaran al hospital sin estar acostados en una camilla o sangrando de todas partes (generalmente por choques en motocicleta o algo parecido)

_-¿pero que le sucede?-_ pregunto la encargada de enfermeras al ver todo el alboroto que se habia causado- _haber niñas dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y una de ustedes llévelo al tercer piso, ahí pasare a revisarlo en unos momentos_- pidió la enfermera quien parecía ser la mayor de todas, con un ultimo suspiro y un poco de decepción las jóvenes volvieron a su trabajo y una de las enfermeras se ofreció a llevarlo, una que parecía conocerlo y tener cierto interés en el…

_-yo lo llevare_- pidió la chica que se asomaba entre la multitud y su voz fue tan decisiva que finalmente la encargada acepto, al asomarse Danny pudo ver su rostro y finalmente identificarla

_-¿Valeri?-_ pregunto confuso

_-hola Danny, no sabia que nos encontraríamos aquí_- contesto un poco apenada mientras lo ayudaba a subir al tercer piso antes de su revisión

_-no sabia que aquí trabajabas_- aclaro el chico mientras aceptaba la ayuda y veía como ella se sonrojaba un poco, ¿acaso era su imaginación?

-_bueno solo hago mi servicio, aunque en realidad me dedicare a otra cosa, esto no es lo mío_- dijo mientras le sonreía al chico Fentom, el también le devolvió la sonrisa y una vez que llegaron a la habitación el aclaro sentirse mejor y no necesitar de ningún medicamento hasta que llegara la enfermera principal a revisarlo

_-de acuerdo, por cierto Danny quería preguntarte_…_si ya tienes pareja para el baile_… _quizás podríamos hacer algo el sábado?-_ pregunto la chica con un tono tímido que sin duda Danny percibió, a pesar de no tener pareja algo le impedía llevar a aquella chica al baile, se preguntaba por que, no es que estuviera atado a alguien…en realidad era mas libre que cualquiera…sin embargo no tenia planes para ese día y mientras otra cosa sucedía creía necesitar un poco de distracción, tal vez para entonces encontraría las fuerzas necesarias para invitar a Valeri al baile. Sin mas preámbulos acordó una reunión con la chica ese día a las 4 de la tarde, al ver que ella se alejaba contenta un sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió, quizás Valeri era la chica que mencionaba Paulina…quizás ella si lo valoraría y entendería sus sentimientos, ahora parecía tan cambiada…definitivamente daría un paso adelante, quizás ella era lo que su corazón necesitaba para sanar…

Entonces lo recordó, el asunto por el cual estaba ahí y por el que se había hecho pasar por enfermo, debía darse prisa y llegar pronto a la habitación de Sam para saber lo que le había sucedido, necesitaba investigarlo, tal vez muchas de sus dudas se resolverían…

Camino entre los pasillos con mucha cautela para no ser descubierto, por suerte había poca gente en los corredores y nadie noto extraño que estuviera caminando por ahí, seguramente pensaron que había sido dado de alta o algo así. Llego finalmente a la puerta num. 44 aquella puerta tras la que se encontraba Sam, o al menos eso había pensado la vez anterior, aunque todo había sucedido tan rápido…quizás era otra persona, o tal vez no había visto nada y todo fue producto de su imaginación…

Se asomo por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo confundido y sorprendido…no había nadie sobre la cama… ¿entonces todo había sido producto de su imaginación? que le estaba sucediendo? ¿y por que se imagino en esa ocasión que era Sam quien estaba acostada sobre aquella cama durmiendo? ¿acaso había sido un recuerdo?...era imposible, ¡el no la conocía! ¡¿Por que no simplemente se convencía de eso de una vez por todas!

Toco la puerta como si quisiera traspasarla…y asegurándose de lo que sus ojos veían se alejo finalmente en silencio pensativo…era inútil, todo esto podía atribuirse a su falta de sueño o a que efectivamente necesitaba hacer una sita con el Psicólogo…ver a Sam en una cama de hospital si era grave…ella estaba muerta y por esa razón era un fantasma que pedía su ayuda no? ¿por que era tan difícil de entender?

Dio la vuelta en el pasillo y fue así como no pudo ver que varios doctores traían de regreso en una camilla al paciente que ocupaba el cuarto num. 44 conectaron lo necesario a su cuerpo y revisaron por última vez los registros…

"Sam Manson" era el hombre que aparecía en la parte superior… ¿el diagnostico?... "coma cerebral"

Continuara… n.n

Prox. Cáp. **"**Lo que me une a ti"


	8. Lo que me une a ti

**Espíritus afines**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n/n Karo, Aryam li y carito:3 :abrazo de oso grandote: en serio que me da mucho gusto que el fic les guste y aun continúen dándome su opinión la cual significa mucho para mi! n.n, ji,ji veamos que sucede entonces en estos últimos capítulos por que el fic se acerca al desenlace! O.o por dios ni yo se que va a pasar! x.x (pero espero que haya romance! XD) Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y cuídense mucho! n-n

Ji,ji por supuesto también agradezco a mi compadre y compañero de escuela que me da su opinión personalmente y le agrada el fic! n.n gracias compadre! y nos vemos en clase! XD

**Cáp. 8 "Lo que me une a ti"**

-_Por favor_…_recuérdame_…-

-_¿quien eres?_... ¿_por que me buscas?_...-

-_tu eres el único que puede ayudarme_…_tu eres la única persona que puede recuperar mi pasado y_…_así_…_tu_…-

-_no lo entiendo, ¿quien eres? ¡¿que quieres de mi!-_

-_necesito_…_que recuerdes_…-

_La voz de aquella persona había dejado de escucharse para dar paso a un maullido_…_uno que iba apagándose poco a poco seguido del silencio y la soledad_…

El chico de ojos azules despertó agitado, con un dolor de cabeza incontenible y nuevamente aquel sueño incomprensible que se había hecho presente y seguía perturbándolo, acosándolo no solo de noche si no también de día…aquella voz, era tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan desconocida…

Observo a su alrededor…el silencio se había apoderado de la habitación desde la noche anterior y se negaba a abandonar el lugar…era extraño no sentir la presencia de Sam ya que desde entonces no había señales de ella y de cierto modo le preocupaba eh inquietaba, no podía negar que después de todo su acto de aparición era lo que ponía emoción a sus días últimamente…sin ella todo parecía tan monótono y vació…

Era increíble que un fantasma pudiera llenar un espacio tan grande aun sin contar con un cuerpo real…

Observo su reloj, indicaba las 11:25 de la mañana, obviamente había dormido demasiado y tendría que apurarse o no llegaría puntual a su reunión con Tucker.

_-¿Sam?-_ intento llamarla nuevamente sin éxito. Algo estaba sucediendo y le preocupaba no saber que, sin embargo había sido triste comprobar que efectivamente estaba muerta y no podía negar que un sentimiento de esperanza lo invadió por un momento al creer que tal vez todo se debía a una equivocación y en realidad estaba viva respirando en aquella cama de hospital…desgraciadamente no era así…y eso le ocasionaba un dolor inexplicable en el pecho…

Aquel "olvídalo" pronunciado de sus labios no podía abandonar su mente, esa fue la ultima vez que la vio desde el día anterior y no sabia por que sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde entonces…

Al llegar al lugar de la cita vio a su amigo con una taza de café en la mano y en la otra su agenda electrónica inseparable, en ocasiones se preguntaba si Tucker podría tener una relación con algo mas que no tuviera un programa operativo por cerebro… últimamente no parecía despegarse de ella ni de aquella taza de café, al parecer las clases lo consumían tanto que necesitaba ración extra de cafeína para mantenerse activo…asi era el, definitivamente era Tucker, nunca cambiaba…

-_Danny llegas tarde!_..._como siempre_…- nuevamente el tono irónico con mezcla de comicidad que ocasiono una mirada de reproche por parte del chico Fentom, el sabia que no había dormido bien en las noches así que no era extraño su retrazo, sin embargo el chico de piel morena siempre se molestaba en recordarle lo impuntual que era… ¿con estos amigos para que quería enemigos?

Justo antes de sentarse en la mesa volvió a tener un recuerdo, sin embargo este era mas claro que todos los demás…mucho mas claro…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Paulina_…_yo necesito decirte_…- el chico por fin iba a confesarle la verdad a la persona por la que había suspirado desde hacia tanto tiempo, aun no entendía el interés de ella por que salieran juntos, sin embargo era su oportunidad de oro y como se lo había dicho a Sam era una posibilidad el que ella respondiera a sus sentimientos…finalmente había tomado la decisión y esta vez no se echaría para atrás

-_lo se_… _¿te gusto cierto?-_ contesto la chica de largo cabello negro ante el asombro de Danny quien parpadeo confundido

-_en realidad no hay chico que no me lo haya confesado ya_…_sin embargo tu te habías tardado un poco_…- susurro dulcemente mientras se acercaba de forma peligrosa al chico de ojos azules…el se quedo estático, parecía que Paulina quería ¿besarlo? era una locura…sin embargo el no podía desperdiciar tan grandiosa oportunidad….cerro sus ojos lentamente olvidándose del mundo…de todo a su alrededor…

Súbitamente una fuerte luz apareció y nuevamente aquel maullido…aquella voz gritando su nombre…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_-¡¡Danny!-_ la voz de Tucker atrajo al chico de cabello negro al mundo real de nuevo, aquel recuerdo…parecía ser tan real y ocasiono que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente sobre la silla…sentimientos encontrados y el fuerte dolor de cabeza ocasionados por esta situación lograron que su mente despertara de nuevo… ¿pero que significaba? ¿que había sido todo eso?...

-_sabes Danny, deberías ir al doctor, aun no sabemos si estas completamente recuperado de aquel accidente, yo creo que_…-el chico de piel morena hablaba muy rápido, demasiado para el chico Fentom quien intentaba unir piezas, algo le decía que necesitaba saber de aquel día…necesitaba saber lo que el chico Foley tenia que decirle sobre el accidente

-_Tucker! ¡¿que sucedió aquel día!-_ el tono desesperado de Dannyy sus ojos llenos de ansiedad fue la señal que le dio su amigo de que finalmente estaba listo para oírlo…había pasado tanto tiempo y finalmente podía decirle lo que había sucedido el día que tuvo aquel fatal accidente…

-…_de acuerdo_…-comenzó obteniendo en el instante toda la atención de su amigo, necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido…su corazón se lo pedía a gritos…

Tucker respiro profundamente y dando un ultimo sorbo a su café observo a su amigo consumido por la curiosidad y la duda, sin embargo antes que nada debía preguntarle algo al chico de ojos azules…preguntarle por un nombre que el había olvidado durante todos estos años…y que quizás si lo escuchara un destello de memoria regresaría a el…aun guardaba esa esperanza…

_-¿recuerdas a_…_Sam?-_ pregunto finalmente elevando su vista y clavando sus intensos ojos verdes en el.

La confusión del chico Fentom no tuvo explicación, ¡¿que si recordaba a Sam! ¡¿como iba a olvidarla si era un fantasma que rondaba por su departamento, pero…un momento, se suponía que Tucker no conocía de ella, ¡¡¿¿por que entonces preguntaba semejante cosa!

_-¿Sam? Espera, ¿de quien estamos hablando?_.._.-_pregunto confundido el chico por temor a equivocarse…seria posible que Tucker también pudiera ver a la chica y se hubiera aparecido también frente a el?... ¿pero por que ninguno de los dos se lo había dicho?...

-_estamos hablando_…-tomo un respiro y después continuo- _de la que fue tu mejor amiga_…_la chica de ojos violeta que nos acompañaba a la escuela todos los días en secundaria_…-hizo una pausa y sus ojos se nublaron con la oscuridad de la tristeza…finalmente prosiguió con voz mas baja…- la misma chica que murió el día que tu tuviste aquel accidente…

Danny se impresiono de sobremanera ante las palabras de su amigo y su mente quedo en blanco, acaso Tucker había dicho ¿amiga? ¿pero como podía ser posible! El no recordaba nada de eso…el único amigo al que recordaba era a el…solamente, no había en sus recuerdos alguien llamado "Sam" ni mucho menos alguien tan cercano a el…todo debía ser una confusión…

-_Tucker ¿esto es una broma?-_ pregunto el chico observando a su amigo con mirada acusadora, probablemente el ya sabia de la "existencia" del espíritu de Sam y ahora estaba armando esta historia para fastidiarlo, eso parecía lo mas lógico…sin embargo la expresión de Tucker era tan seria y al mismo tiempo…dolorosa…

-_no Danny_, …_Sam en realidad era nuestra amiga_…_bueno parecía ser mas tu amiga por que ambos se llevaban demasiado bien, incluso llegue a pensar que sentían algo el uno por el otro_…- esto ultimo lo dijo con una media sonrisa lamentándose por lo que le había sucedido a la chica, esta acción dejaba aun mas confundido a Danny quien ya no sabia que pensar…

-_El día en que tuviste aquel accidente ella te había seguido, ambos tuvieron una discusión en tu casa y después seguían discutiendo mientras tu te dirigías a una cita con Paulina, ella estaba muy molesta y tu también asi que salieron de la habitación peleando como nunca antes_…_poco después supe del accidente, Sam había sido atropellada y tu te encontrabas aun lado de la calle con una herida en la cabeza que te hizo perder la memoria de aquel día_…_y al parecer también todos tus recuerdos sobre Sam_…

_Tus padres decidieron que seria muy doloroso para ti saber sobre la muerte de Sam así que te llevaron lejos para que nunca tuvieras que pasar por el sufrimiento que pasamos todos lo que sabíamos de lo ocurrido_…_nunca pude despedirme bien de ti amigo y la verdad es que no me atreví a contarte todo esto por teléfono o e-mail…sentía que era algo que debías saber de mi parte en persona, cuando pudiera verte a los ojos y creyeras lo que te estaba diciendo sin que pensaras que te estaba jugando una broma_- bajo la cabeza lentamente y suspiro con tristeza- aun no puedo creer que olvidaras todo sobre ella…parece increíble después de lo que vivimos juntos…

Cada palabra de su amigo era como un cuchillo que penetraba la frágil piel de Danny…acaso había olvidado todo eso?...en realidad Sam y el se conocían, y no solo eso… ¡¡eran mejores amigos! y el no podía recordarlo…no parecía real…todo era tan confuso… tan extraño…

Pero eso significaba que Sam había muerto aquel día y que el lazo que los unía era ese…su amistad, aquella amistad que ahora hacia que fuera Danny el único que podía verla y escucharla…pero algo no estaba claro, si su amistad hacia que tuvieran contacto, ¿por que ella no podía ser vista ni escuchada por Tucker? si los tres eran amigos el también debería de poder verla…algo no encajaba del todo, lo que si era seguro es que ya había descubierto lo que sucedió con ella…el día en que murió…y sin embargo aun quedaban tantas dudas en el aire…¿Por qué ella tampoco recordaba lo sucedido? ¿por que seguía en el mundo de los vivos?... ¿que tipo de asunto pudo dejar pendiente para regresar?...

Demasiadas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas…

Mientras tanto…

-_Muy bien doctor, los últimos ajustes ya han sido aclarados y ahora contamos con la aprobación de los padres_…-explico un hombre quien le entregaba unos documentos al doctor principal, el con una mirada inquietante y al mismo tiempo inconforme reviso la documentación y con un suspiro que reflejaba algo de duda finalmente dio la confirmación para que los tramites finales comenzaran…

-_Muy bien, mañana por la tarde desconectaremos su cuerpo del respirador artificial_…_después de estos tres años, esta jovencita podrá descansar en paz_…-

Lentamente los dos doctores abandonaron la habitación en silencio apagando la luz, los registros eran claros, el nombre de la chica: "Sam Manson", su penúltimo día de vida artificial llegaba a su fin…finalmente al día siguiente dejaría de existir…

Continuara… .

Prox. Cáp. "Mar de emociones"


	9. Mar de emociones

**Espíritus afines**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n/n por favor disculpen la tardanza ;; pero aquí esta este capitulillo que espero también sea de su agrado n/n, esta historia ya se acerca a su fin pero espero que todo vaya bien y termine satisfactoriamente n-n, les mando un abrazote grandote y mi agradecimiento por todos sus comentarios:3 cuídense mucho! n.n

**Cáp. 9 "Mar de emociones"**

El chico abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras apagaba el sonido de su despertador lanzándolo lejos, volvió a tomar la cobija y se refugio debajo de ella ignorando la luz del día y sobre todo la hora, inexplicablemente no tenia deseos de nada…se sentía tan…solo…sin fuerzas…

El día anterior después de hablar con Tucker no pudo asistir a sus ultimas clases…camino lentamente a través del atardecer durante horas mientras trataba de obligar a su mente a recordar lo que había sucedido…¿como pudo olvidar algo tan crucial? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué no podía recordarlo! Llego a su departamento casi de forma automática pues no había puesto demasiada atención al rumbo y se acostó en la cama, como de costumbre sin el mínimo de sueño observaba el techo pensando en tantas cosas que su mente parecía bloquearse al mismo tiempo. No supo cuando cerro los ojos, y ahora que los abría de nuevo despertaba lanzado su despertador lejos y recordando que esa noche era el baile de la escuela y que a las cuatro se reuniría con Valeri…

Sin embargo no tenía ánimos ni para levantarse de la cama…¿que le sucedía? ¡¿Desde que momento su situación se había salido de control, no supo cuando…no supo por que…pero en ese momento se sentía el ser humano mas solo del mundo…además del mas despreciable por no poder recordar algo tan importante para el, como lo era su mejor amiga…y un sentimiento de dolor se asomaba en su corazón al saber que ella había muerto sin que el pudiera dedicarle un solo pensamiento durante estos tres años…

Parecía impensable pero jamás creyó que necesitaría tanto de su presencia y mas ahora que ocupaba desesperadamente aclarar tantas dudas…en realidad no recordaba lo que había sucedido pero…necesitaba verla…decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle muchas mas, ¿por que no estaba en el departamento? ¿A dónde había ido desde hacia dos días sin mencionarlo siquiera?...y si finalmente había desaparecido?...no…era imposible…ella tenia un asunto pendiente ¿no? no podía desaparecer hasta que cumpliera con el…

Finalmente se levanto con mucho pesar y tras arrojar los restos de su reloj a la basura se metió al baño. Minutos después estaba listo para salir, había hecho lo posible por estar presentable ante Valeri y esperaba haberlo logrado…después de todo no tenia la frialdad ni la descortesía para dejarla esperando o cancelar la salida…

Se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, al levantarse tan tarde no había tenido oportunidad de desayunar así que se fue directamente al plato fuerte, tomo un sartén y sacando lo necesario se preparo para cocinar, sin embargo hasta ahora nada de lo que había en el refrigerador parecía apetecerle o satisfacerle…excepto una cosa…

Tomo aquel recipiente con ensalada que le había sido envuelto para llevar en una compra que había anteriormente, jamás creyó que llegaría a comerlo, sin embargo el tenerlo frente a el…le recordaba tanto a Sam…

Tomo un tenedor y tras servirse algo de tomar comenzó a comer

-_vaya_…_no sabe tan mal después de todo_…-susurro un poco sorprendido mientras observaba el plato confundido y se preparaba para tomar un poco mas, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un sonido bastante familiar…

Aquel que provenía de la azotea y que lo forzó inconcientemente a subir, el responsable era aquel gato que había conocido la misma noche que "apareció" Sam. Lo tomo en sus brazos y acariciándolo se preguntaba por que no sabia ni siquiera su nombre, lo único que sabia era que le recordaba a ella…a este paso tendría que darse otro golpe mucho mas fuerte para poder olvidarla nuevamente…

Observo la hermosa vista que el edificio le ofrecía del horizonte y dejo que el suave viento del atardecer acariciara su cabello negro, la delicada brisa lo refresco sin duda y ahora parecía tener un nuevo animo para salir, dio la vuelta hacia la entrada mas sin embargo lo que vio a unos pasos de el lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Era una suerte que los gatos cayeran de pie pues aquel felino que se encontraba en los brazos de Danny fue soltado sin cuidado por este cuando vio la figura de aquella persona a solo pasos suyos.

Sam se encontraba con una mirada tranquila observando el horizonte, el viento movía sus cabellos lentamente mientras el sol la cubría con aquella luz destellante que parecía haber sido creada solo para ella y que hacia que su semblante luciera tan…en realidad Danny no supo muy bien como denominarlo pero si estaba seguro de algo…y era que en este tiempo que tenia de conocerla, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era…incluso mas que Paulina o que cualquiera…

-…_sam_…-el chico tenia su mente bloqueada y después de pronunciar el nombre de la chica se quedo sin palabras, estático, observando fijamente a la bella figura que ahora lo observaba intensamente y se dirigía a el…Danny no sabia por que pero quería acortar la distancia entre los dos rápidamente, el único problema era que sus piernas no parecían obedecerle…

-_Finalmente lo eh recordado_…-la voz de Sam se escucho tranquilamente tan cerca de el que los sentidos de Danny se pusieron alerta de inmediato, ¿seria acaso una ilusión?…no…era ella…era Sam de carne y….bueno en realidad no era así pero ¿que importaba? Estaba ahora con el, ¡tenia tanto que decirle! Tenia que decirle tantas cosas que en conjunto parecían no formar una sola…si tan solo todo esto no fuera tan complicado para el…finalmente sus sentidos tomaron conciencia, tenia que hablar con ella antes de que decidiera desaparecer de nuevo…

-_Sam_! ¡¿_en donde has estado_, _necesito decirte que_…-pero fue interrumpido por el delgado dedo de la chica que se poso sobre sus labios impidiendo la salida de sus palabras, el suave toque de este hizo que la piel de Danny casi se incendiara por el calor que irradiaba y por un momento un sentimiento de temor corrió por sus venas, ¿por que había sentido ese choque eléctrico solo con aquel contacto? ¿de nuevo podía sentirla? ¿Sentir su calor?...sin embargo…¿a que grado?...

Ella continuaba observándolo con tal determinación…como si sus ojos intentaran clavarse en los suyos de alguna manera…Danny sintió un poco de ¿temor? ¿Inseguridad? un sentimiento de nerviosismo que inundo sus venas, involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás y choco contra el borde de una mesa de jardín, actuaba un poco torpe al parecer y no sabia por que, verla después de ese tiempo era muy confuso y creo un choque de emociones en su interior, por supuesto solo podía culpar de eso a Tucker por meterle tantas ideas en la cabeza…

Sam no cambio de expresión, parecía tener muy claro por lo que había regresado…no había duda alguna en sus ojos violetas y observando nuevamente el horizonte con la brillante luz del sol chocando contra su cuerpo se decidió finalmente a hablar…ya nada podría detenerla…ahora no habría nada que impidiera que fuera sincera con su corazón…

-…_Ahora se cual es el asunto que había dejado pendiente_…_lo que me ataba a este mundo_…- la voz de la chica parecía un tranquilo susurro al viento mientras cerraba los ojos y una tierna y melancólica sonrisa se dibujaba en su perfil…finalmente dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Danny se acerco observándolo fijamente como si quisiera transmitirle por medio de su mirada lo que estaba a punto de confesar…como si quisiera que este lo leyera en sus pupilas, deseaba transmitirle tantos sentimientos a aquellos ojos que le mostraban tanta confusión en esos momentos…

Suavemente acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos y con un suave movimiento coloco sus manos y su rostro en el pecho de Danny, mientras este se quedaba estático de la impresión. Definitivamente podía sentirla, no había la menor duda, sin embargo por mas que deseara corresponder a aquel gesto su cuerpo no podía moverse, lo que único que se movía a un ritmo estrepitoso era su corazón al sentir aquel toque. Pero ¿por que? ¿que sentimiento lo inquietaba de tal forma que palpitaba el doble o triple de rápido? ¿La impresión de verla? ¿El calor de su cuerpo? ¿¿¿Que?...por supuesto era frustrante poseer en esos momentos un cuerpo que no parecía pertenecerle a el…o al menos eso creía…

Sam cerro sus ojos…lograba sentir los latidos acelerados en el corazón del chico Fentom, le parecía en esos momentos el ritmo mas hermoso del mundo y aunque no sabia que lo causaba hubiera deseado permanecer así toda la eternidad…respiro un poco del aire que lo rodeaba impregnado de su esencia y acercándose a su rostro le susurro al oído con la voz mas dulce…aquella frase que estuvo guardada en su alma desde hacia tanto tiempo solo para el…

-…_te amo_…-fue el susurro que escapo de sus labios tan finamente que solo el pudo haberlo escuchado…pero…¿seria cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban?...todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido…no sabia que pensar, que decir…

-_Sam_…_tu_…-el chico aun se sentía abrumado por el calor del cuerpo de la chica y la suave brisa de aliento que había ocasionado temblor en sus sentidos y desestabilización en su cuerpo, tenerla nuevamente contra su cuerpo era algo tan maravilloso pero al mismo tiempo tan confuso…en esas circunstancias podía apostar que era real…una persona de carne y hueso olvidando por un momento que solo se trataba de un espíritu con un motivo para continuar…solo eso…aquel motivo…

Sin embargo…todo ese mar de emociones que en solo segundos llegaba a sentir con Sam jamás lo había sentido por alguien mas, ni por Paulina…ni por nadie… ¿por que? ¿acaso era capaz de sentir algo así por una amiga? ¿y como era posible si aun no lograba recordarla? Por que sentía todo eso, ¿por que ahora si ella le dirigía una mirada la temperatura de su cuerpo se disparaba sin control? o si su piel rozaba con la suya una corriente eléctrica recorría sus poros?...por que?…

-_yo_…-el chico de cabello negro intento decir algo, sin embargo las palabras en su mente no podían formar una oración coherente, estaba tan confundido en esos momentos…no podía pensar con claridad…la joven al ver su reacción se alejo poco a poco de el y otorgándole una ultima sonrisa dio sus ultimas palabras…

-_esta bien, no digas nada, se que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió_…_tu y yo éramos los mejores amigos y sin embargo_…_por temor nunca te dije lo que en verdad sentía_…_nunca tuve el valor para hablarte de frente sobre mis sentimientos y ahora que no tengo nada que perder finalmente mi ultima voluntad me ah traído aquí…para olvidar mi cobardía y confesártelo por primera y_…_-_bajo el tono de su voz-…_ultima vez_…- cada palabra parecía escucharse con menor intensidad, solo la chica podía saber lo que su ser experimentaba en esos momentos al estar revelando el mayor de sus secretos…el mayor de sus temores al no ser correspondida por aquel al que siempre intento ver solo como un amigo…sin embargo no podía mandar sobre su corazón, era una ilusa si pensó que podría ocultarlo por siempre… ¿en que había estado pensando? Ya sabia que Danny nunca podría poner sus ojos en ella pues para el siempre fue solo su amiga…si…no había espacio para nadie mas en el corazón de Danny…ese lugar siempre había sido ocupado por Paulina y quizás Valeri…pero nunca hubo un lugar para ella…y nunca lo habría…finalmente Danny no pudo recordarla…ya no había nada por que luchar, nada mas que la detuviera o uniera a algo…finalmente era tiempo de decir adiós…

La chica de ojos violetas oculto su mirada en la sombras de sus cabellos y con una dolorosa sonrisa dio su ultima frase de una forma que dejo sin aliento al chico Fentom…

-…_recuérdalo siempre_ _¿de acuerdo?_..._si no puedes recordarme como tu amiga_…_al menos recuerda este sentimiento que llevo conmigo_…_recuerda que siempre te amare_…-

y susurrando esto ultimo desapareció, con una ultima mirada a los ojos azules del chico que lo dejo aun mas confundido…¿acaso aquello que se asomaba en sus ojos violeta habían sido lagrimas? Era imposible…ella no podía llorar…los fantasmas no podían ¿cierto? y por que se preguntaba eso en ese momento? Quizás por que no deseaba afrontar el hecho de que la chica finalmente había dicho adiós…al parecer todo había terminado…

No deseaba aceptarlo…no quería moverse y comprobar que se encontraba en el mismo lugar aun con el calor de Sam impregnado a su piel… ¿como la había dejado ir? Bueno en realidad como podía detenerla?...la recordaba solo de días atrás y ella parecía ahora recordarlo de toda una vida…se sentía tan impotente, tan miserable por no haber podido hacer algo y simplemente verla desvanecerse en el aire…

¿De eso se trataba?...todo lo que había vivido en este tiempo para que al final se marchara dejando aquel hueco en su pecho y con un sentimiento de soledad indescriptible…lo deseaba…en verdad deseaba recordarla…y también deseaba…antes de completar esta ultima frase en su cerebro es que comenzó a llover la ola de preguntas que finalmente cobraban sentido en la cabeza del chico de ojos azules… ¡¿Cómo había recobrado Sam sus recuerdos! ¿Cuándo? Por que no dejo que el le explicara que…bueno…en realidad no sabia muy bien lo que quería explicarle…había algo en su interior que se encontraba perdido…sin encontrar salida o alejamiento de la oscuridad y lo desconocía…sin embargo observo el horizonte y la brisa le indico que todo había sido verdad, finalmente solo quedaba la resignación…después de todo ella pudo al final terminar su asunto en el mundo de los vivos y ahora el debía olvidarla nuevamente pues ya nada podía hacer que el pasado regresara…y quizás recordarla solo le haría mas daño…

Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella, decirle algo…pero al no recordarla eran pocas las cosas que podría decirle…sin embargo un sentimiento de alivio surgió en su corazón al saber que ella finalmente descansaría en paz…ya no estaría atada a este mundo…seria libre… ¿eso era lo mejor no?...si…lo era…

Un sentimiento de tristeza indescriptible invadió su pecho y bajo lentamente las escaleras, después de lo que pareció un camino interminable se dio cuenta de la hora, debía llegar con Valeri cuanto antes o igual que su amigo la chica de tez morena le recriminaría su impuntualidad…quizás era el momento de comenzar una relación con la chica…

¿Por qué no? pensó Danny mientras veía la posibilidad de darse una nueva oportunidad para el amor…después de todo su corazón estaba disponible ¿no? y además se sentía algo atraído por la chica así que… ¿que mas daba? El tenia que pensar por si mismo…finalmente Sam descansaba en paz y ella entendería sus deseos de ser feliz…

Tomo sus llaves y salio rápidamente del edificio…fue así que no pudo escuchar el sonido del teléfono repitiéndose en varias ocasiones hasta que la contestadota entro en funcionamiento…

"_Hablas al departamento de Danny Fentom. En este momento no me encuentro, por favor deja tu mensaje y numero de teléfono después del tono y yo me comunicare contigo mas tarde…" ttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Danny! Soy Tucker, si estas ahí contesta el teléfono! Es algo muy importante! escucha, ¡¡acabo de enterarme! ¡¡¡¡¡es sobre Sam, por favor si llegas a tu departamento no te muevas de ahí! voy en camino! ¡¡¡tal vez aun estemos a tiempo!"

Fin del mensaje….

Continuara… .

Cap. 10 "Acción desesperada"


	10. Acción desesperada

**Espíritus Afines**

Lo siento! TT por favor disculpen la horrible tardanza pero es que no eh estado muy bien últimamente problemillas de salud y la escuela han estado a la orden del día y no eh podido ponerme al 100 con el fic como quisiera ;; sin embargo aquí traigo este cap. que si no me equivoco es el antepenúltimo y que espero sea de su agrado! n.n Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! nn estoy muy feliz de que este fic les agrade y que aunque haya empezado aburrido les haya llamado la atención n/n, seguiré haciendo fics de Danny y empezare a ver fics por aquí por que eh visto que escriben muy lindo! así que por ahí nos veremos también! n.n Bueno ya nos los aburro con tanta palabra y los dejo con este cap. cuídense mucho! 3

**Cáp. 10 "Acción desesperada"**

-_¡Hola Danny!-_ La chica de piel morena observo en dirección al recién llegado y sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial, se sentía alegre de verlo pues por un momento pensó que quizás se había arrepentido de salir con ella…

-_Lamento la tardanza Valeri_- se disculpo el chico al tiempo que llegaba y tomaba un poco de aire pues había tenido que correr bastante para llegar al lugar de la reunión, sin embargo al ver la sincera sonrisa que irradiaba la chica por un momento su cansancio se fue, ella parecia muy contenta de verlo ahí…podria ser que valeri y el en realidad tuvieran un futuro juntos?...no lo sabia, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo…

-_No te preocupes, acabo de llegar_- Aclaro la joven mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, lo veía un poco diferente…de cierto modo distinto aunque…quizás era su imaginación…

Los dos se acercaron a una mesa y después de sentarse apreciaron un poco el hermoso entorno. A pesar de que el lugar estaba muy cerca de la calle era agradable y la sombra de los árboles a su lado sobre la banqueta les ofrecía un fresco y beneplácito ambiente. Valeri fue la primera en ordenar y mientras Danny lo hacia la chica lo observaba disimuladamente, antes de pedir su orden sus ojos tomaron una pausa sobre la carta y se detuvieron mas de lo normal, al imitarlo y voltear en su dirección noto que observaba un especial en el menú…

-_no sabia que te gustaba la ensalada_- comento extrañada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que Danny no pudo responder igual y en lugar de esa feliz reacción él solo bajaba ligeramente la cabeza.

-_no es eso, es…-_ pero se arrepintió al instante y detuvo sus palabras, ¿que pasaba con el? ¿que no se suponía que había dejado aquel asunto atrás, ya todo había acabado, el iba a darse una nueva oportunidad y eso era todo. Tenia que hacer el primer movimiento y tenia que hacerlo ya.

-_olvídalo no es nada_…- contesto con una media sonrisa y se apresuro a pedir la orden, el mesero recogió las cartas y se marcho dejándolos solos, en ese momento Danny pensó que era su oportunidad, su primer paso hacia un nuevo destino y lo primero era empezar con una proposición…tenia que preguntárselo y ese era el momento…ahora o nunca…

-_Valeri_…_me peguntaba si_…_querías_…-se decidió a hablar, al principio con un poco de duda pues invitar a una chica a un baile no era cualquier cosa, aunque ciertamente no sabia por que dudaba había algo, una fuerza desconocida que le impedía terminar aquella frase…

-_si_…tal vez tu…-intento continuar cuando el destino detuvo bruscamente su proposición

_-¡¡camarero! ¡¡hay una gusano en mi sopa!-_ grito histérica una clienta mientras se levantaba y sus hijos curiosos se acercaban al plato…

-_tranquila señora, en este momento le traigo una sopa nueva_- se disculpo nerviosamente mientras intentaba llegar al plato por encima de las curiosas y juguetonas cabezas de los 3 niños que movían al gusano de un lado a otro dentro de aquel espeso liquido

_-¡¡niños! ¡¡dejen eso!-_ les reclamo su mama mientras volvía a regañar al mesero y le informaba que no volvería a pisar el lugar, y por supuesto que ni soñara con una recomendación…

Danny y Valeri veían la escena entretenidos y alegrados de tener solo la bebida. Sin embargo ella se encontraba un poco decepcionada, había jurado que Danny estaba apunto de pedirle que fuera su pareja para el baile… ¿serian ciertas sus sospechas? o ¿solo había sido su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada?

-_al parecer las moscas ya pasaron de moda_- comento con gracia la chica mientras encontraba sus ojos con los de Danny y este mostraba una sonrisa alentadora, después el chico volvió a poner en su rostro un semblante serio mientras miraba la mesa…

_-bueno y_… ¿_ya tienes pareja para el baile_?- pregunto el chico de ojos azules mientras subía la mirada inseguro, podía notar que la chica estaba apunto de gritar " ¡¡claro voy contigo!" y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que el había preguntado algo diferente…

-_no_…_aun no_…-respondió disimuladamente mientras lo miraba fijamente, ansiosamente, solo esperando que aquellos labios se movieran para pronunciar aquella frase que la llenaría de felicidad…

-_y_…_no quisieras_…_ir con_…-antes de terminar cambio su mirada bruscamente- ¿_el gato_?- dijo observando por detrás de la chica que lo miro con ojos de incomprensión

-¿_con_…_el gato_?...-repitió Valeri sin comprender muy bien mientras observaba en la misma dirección que Danny y comprendía aun menos…

-_lo siento_…- se disculpo el chico mientras colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonreía penosamente- _es que vi el gato de una…amiga y me sorprendí es todo_- aclaro mientras se acercaba al lugar donde aquel extraño felino (que se supone se había quedado en el departamento) reposaba.

Danny se acerco y trato de acariciarlo pero antes de hacerlo noto que Valeri le llamaba nuevamente

-_Danny_… ¿_esta todo bien_?- pregunto la chica levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a el

-_creo que me siguió hasta aquí, aunque ahora que lo pienso no se nada de el ni de sus dueños_- comento Danny mientras volvía a ver al gato que no despegaba sus ojos intensos de los de el…

-_pero_… ¿_de que hablas_?...-pregunto nuevamente Valeri mientras se acercaba mas eh intentaba ver la razón de las palabras de Danny pero…no veía nada…

-_el gato negro, acaso… _¿_no puedes verlo_?- pregunto incrédulo mientras Valeri mostraba una mirada aun mas confusa y movía la cabeza en sentido negativo…

Se acerco para tocarlo y comprobó que podía hacerlo, lo acaricio y noto que estaba frió…jamás lo había notado pero, nadie mas que el y Sam habían visto al felino y nunca supo de donde vino y por que al parecer al igual que Sam Danny era el único que podía verlo…

-_Danny, _¿_en verdad te sientes bien_?- pregunto nuevamente la chica mientras tomaba del brazo al joven Fentom y lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo, el parecía estar en otro mundo y aun continuaba observando aquella sombra debajo del árbol como si en verdad hubiera algo ahí…no podía negarlo, estaba poniéndose un poco nerviosa y la verdad es que quería cambiar de conversación…quería regresar a aquella en la que el le proponía ir al baile juntos, debía encontrar el momento indicado para sobreponer el tema a la charla disimuladamente…

-_oye, nunca me dijiste por que te marchaste durante 3 años_…_aunque en ese tiempo no éramos los mejores amigos precisamente_- esto ultimo la chica de ojos verdes lo menciono con una gracia peculiar, sin embargo capto la atención del chico quien repitió las ultimas dos palabras en su mente "mejores amigos"

-¡_Ah_!-reacciono entonces- _lo se_…_lo que paso fue que tuve un accidente y no podían atenderme aquí_…-mintió, la verdad no creía necesario explicarle toda la historia por que para empezar no la recordaba bien, además…sentía que si lo hacia solo se lastimaba a si mismo, ahí estaba de nuevo…los remordimientos por no poder recordar nada y el inevitable rostro de Sam apareciendo cada segundo en su pensamiento, al parecer ya estaba oficialmente loco…

-_pero hablemos de otra cosa, dime, ¿como te fue en el servicio hoy?-_ pregunto Danny con un tono normal tratando de hacer a un lado aquello y enfocándose en la chica que tenia enfrente, aquella a la que invitaría al baile y quien sabe…quizás la próxima a la que dedicaría un poema o besaría en una banca del parque si ese era su destino…

-_fue muy aburrido_- contesto mientras tomaba el vaso de vidrio que tenia sobre la mesa y bebía un poco de su contenido

-_la_ _verdad es que preferiría hacer otra cosa pero no me queda mas remedio_…_además es triste saber de tantas personas que terminan su vida en aquel frió cuarto de hospital_…- levanto la vista como recordando algo y se acerco un poco al joven que la miro curioso- precisamente hoy me entere leyendo un expediente que desconectaran a dos personas del respirador artificial pues han estado en coma varios años y parece que ya no hay solución a su problema…-termino diciéndolo con un poco de lastima mientras tomaba mas de aquella bebida de fresa…

-_mmm_…_recuerdo el nombre de una de ellas_…_era una chica_…- comento volviendo a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa y observando en otra dirección intentando recordar

-_bueno_…_en realidad no es necesario que_…- Danny no entendía como la conversación llego a tal punto, ¿por que estaban hablando de esto para empezar? Ni siquiera recordaba el origen de la platica y al voltear disimuladamente en dirección al gato vio que este ya no estaba. Su vida fácilmente podía describirse como incomprensible, primero su accidente, su extraño amigo Tucker que quería a su laptop como si fuera su novia y después esa extraña chica…

_-¡¡Manson! ¡Si! ¡ese era su nombre! ¡Sam Manson!-_ dijo Valeri mientras levantaba la mirada y sonreía satisfecha por su buena memoria

Danny reacciono instintivamente al sonido de aquel nombre y levanto tan bruscamente la mirada que hizo que su silla inevitablemente se precipitaba al suelo cayendo dolosamente de espaldas…

_-¡Danny! ¿¿estas bien?-_ pregunto la joven mientras preocupada se acercaba a el y examinaba su herida, aunque no tenia mucha experiencia podía dar un diagnostico rápido, era fácil, si sangraba era grave, si no…quizás no lo era tanto…

_-¡¡¿¿cual! ¡¿cual era su nombre!-_pregunto Danny olvidándose del golpe y tomando bruscamente a la chica de los hombros mientras ella lo veía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo fascinada por la mirada tan desesperada y… ¿apasionada? Que mostraba en esos momentos…

-¿_el nombre_?... ¿_de la chica_?...- repitió mientras intentaba no perderse en aquellos ojos azules que seguían en ansiosa espera de una respuesta…

_-¡si! ¡Valeri por favor! ¡¡Es muy importante!-_ pidió el chico Fentom apunto de perder la razón mientras observaba la mirada casi inconsciente de Valeri en sus ojos…-¡¡_Valeri_!- la sujeto nuevamente y ella finalmente le repitió el nombre que pensó había imaginado escuchar…pero no había sido así…

-…_Sam Manson_…-susurro Danny mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás confuso por lo que acaba de escuchar…sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y ni siquiera estaba seguro del por que…pero…Valeri había dicho que estaba en coma… ¡¿como podía ser posible! Que no se suponía que…

-¡¡¡_AAAHHH_!- en ese momento el grito del joven alerto a la chica de verde mirar cuando lo veía llevarse las manos a la cara eh intentaba… ¿quitarse algo?...los movimientos que hacia eran extraños pero parecía tener algo encima aunque no podía ver nada…

_-¡¡basta! ¡¡quítate de encima!-_ gritaba el chico de cabello negro mientras sentía el cuerpo peludo de aquel felino negro que había saltado directo a su rostro y parecía no querer dejarlo ir

_-¡¡¡Danny! ¡¡¡¡¡Cuidado!-_ exclamo Valeri asustada mientras observaba como Danny iba directo hacia la calle la cual se encontraba muy cerca y un camión amenazaba con embestirlo…solo que en esta ocasión Sam no se encontraba con el para ayudarlo…

_-no…noo…¡¡¡¡DANNYYYY!- _se escucho el sonido de aquella voz familiar para Danny…aquella voz distinta a la de Valeri que era conocida por el y al mismo tiempo distinta…sin embargo ahora era tan claro…cerro poco a poco los ojos incapaz de moverse…

La luz de su memoria poco a poco parecía querer formar parte del entorno pero segundo a segundo era sustituida por la oscuridad del dolor…

Continuara… O.O

Cap. 11 "Tu voz y el renacer de los recuerdos"


	11. Tu voz y el renacer de los recuerdos

**Espíritus afines**

Lamento la horrible tardanza, por favor discúlpenme!! TT cielos, les prometo que muy pronto vendrá el próximo capitulo que es el final de esta historia!! O y también estrenare un nuevo fic por aquí - (oh aun faltaría un capitulo de este fic pero es inédito, prometo ponerlo pronto también -) Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!! nn quisiera mostrarles unos dibujos que eh hecho de este fic y el otro que estoy haciendo pero no encuentro la forma de subirlos o ponerlos por aquí T-T alguien tiene algún consejo sobre esto? n//n cuídense y gracias nuevamente!! 3

Cáp. 11 "Tu voz y el renacer de los recuerdos"

Notas:

**Negrita.- Voz del Danny del presente**

_Cursiva_.- conversaciones del pasado

La oscuridad que abrazaba aquel lúgubre lugar era intimidante…abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras aspiraba aquel olor a soledad y sentía la frialdad del entorno…no sabia en donde se encontraba pero no podía ver mas haya, todo a su alrededor era oscuro, sin vida y lleno de silencio…

**-¿que es…este lugar?... ¿valeri?...-** el chico de ojos azules la llamo en varias ocasiones pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, caminaba sin ver mas allá y después de unos minutos comenzó a desesperarse, no sabia en donde estaba y la sensación de ese lugar le producía escalofríos…comenzó a correr…tratando de vislumbrar a lo lejos algún destello de vida que lo hiciera seguirlo hasta encontrar una salida…encontró una puerta a lo lejos, en medio de lo negro y el silencio al fin vio una puerta que no dudo en abrir…sin embargo lo que vio fue algo inesperado…

Dentro se encontró con una habitación, y... a el junto a Sam teniendo una discusión…esto ya lo había vivido…por alguna razón le resultaba muy familiar…demasiado…

**-esto…no puede ser…- **el chico Fentom hablo…pero parecía que era solo una sombra invisible reviviendo recuerdos del pasado…recuerdos que habían estado guardados en lo profundo de su ser…

En ese momento escucho la voz de Sam mientras ella se volteaba hacia el visiblemente molesta

_-Danny por favor!! deja de ser tan terco! tu no puedes ir con Paulina, ella te romperá el corazón!!- _

_-basta Sam, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, por mas que insistas no daré marcha atrás, hoy en la escuela finalmente le confesare lo que siento y es mi ultima palabra!!-_

**-yo…fui yo quien dijo eso pero…- **aun sin comprender muy bien siguió al tanto de la conversación…

_-pero… ¡¿por que estas tan obsesionado con ella?!- había preguntado la chica irritada para después cambiar bruscamente su tono de voz- no sabes…que hay otras chicas que darían todo por ti…que apreciarían lo que eres y lo valorarían mas que nada en el mundo…-_

Los dos Dannys que presentaban la escena se habían sorprendido por el tono de voz que había utilizado la joven…ambos también se percataron de lo diferente que se veía ahora su rostro…como si estuviera apunto de revelar el mayor de sus secretos

-**Sam…-** El danny que observaba la escena solo pudo repetir su nombre mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza…su otro yo había preguntado el significado de sus palabras y se había acercado a ella…Sam había hecho lo inexplicable, ambos chicos se sorprendieron cuando ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del Danny tiempo atrás y ocultaba el rostro en su pecho…

-**que significa esto?!...por que estoy viviendo este pasado?...cual es el significado??!! Ya se que eh perdido a Sam y que no puedo recordar como pero…no quiero vivir esto de nuevo!!-** el joven que aun permanecía en la puerta había sentido frustración al ver estas escenas…aun no sabia por que volvía a vivir este sueño que parecía tan real…levanto su vista una vez mas y observo la duda en los ojos de Sam…estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su semblante cambio y solo pudo exclamar "!olvídalo!" marchándose en ese momento…no sin antes ver en sus ojos aquellas lagrimas…

Los dos dannys se quedaron sin movimiento…sin embargo la escena comenzó a desvanecerse y una nueva puerta se mostraba detrás de Danny…el no lo pensó dos veces y la abrió…nuevamente un cuarto pero…este era diferente…y ya no era el suyo…era una habitación distinta…

_-creo nunca tendré el valor de decírselo…después de todo el solo me ve como una amiga…_

La voz inconfundible de Sam se escuchaba mientras habría la puerta del baño y salía en una bata negra…Danny se sonrojo y por un momento pensó en huir pero recordó que no podía ser visto ni escuchado así que se tranquilizo un poco…aunque seguía sonrojado…después de todo nunca había visto a sam con un atuendo diferente y la verdad es que era preciosa y con esa bata negra y el cabello mojado resultaba bastante sexy…movió su cabeza frenéticamente y observo la escena nuevamente…algo había seguido a sam desde el baño…eso era…

-**no puede ser…es…-** Danny sintió que las palabras no fluían de su interior…estaba sin habla y no sabia si creer lo que veía a eran simples alucinaciones en su mente…

_-ven aquí…Danny…-_ la chica pronuncio la ultima palabra con una dulzura increíble y Danny por un momento sintió que lo llamaba…era irresistible negarse al pedido pero justo cuando comenzaba a avanzar casi sin conciencia algo se había adelantado y reposaba ahora en las piernas de Sam…

**-¿¡es…ese gato?!-** el chico se sintió por un momento celoso, sin embargo… ¿como podía ser aquel felino?... quizás eran parecidos…ambos eran negros pero había un detalle diferente…los ojos de este gato eran azules y…los ojos del gato que el había tenido en su departamento eran…verdes…

_-sabes por que te eh puesto ese nombre cierto?-_ pregunto la chica mientras lo veía una vez mas_- nunca eh sido cursi y lo sabes_- se rió un poco y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos- _sin embargo...una vez escuche que si le pones el nombre de la persona en la que mas piensas a tu mascota…esa persona algún día se fijara en ti…_- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha suavidad ocasionando sorpresa en los ojos del chico, inevitablemente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…

-_es una tontería lo se…además eh decidido que nunca se lo confesare, el esta demasiado embobado con paulina_- tomo al gato y lo levanto frente a sus ojos moviéndolo de un lado a otro- _si ya sabes la chica: " ¿no puede conseguirme esta blusa en talla súper extra pequeña?"-_

Sam bajo al felino y tomo un gran suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada…

_-no se por que…el no se da cuenta de lo superficial que es…-_susurro mientras Danny volteaba a verla y veía como su cabello cubría sus ojos…se había deprimido y por alguna razón danny quería cruzar la habitación y estrecharla entre sus brazos…era una locura pero…deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo sam levanto la vista rápidamente y tomo al gato mientras lo levantaba arriba de su cabeza eh imitaba la voz de danny

_-" ¿por que no te agrada paulina Sam?, ser hermosa no es un crimen"-_ después sonrió y dejo finalmente al gato en la cama…

_-no…no lo es…-_ repitió lentamente mientras observaba la noche entrar por la ventana y se sentaba en la cama para acariciar a "Danny"

-**Sam…-**susurro el chico al tiempo que la escena comenzaba a cambiar, aparecía otra puerta, al abrirla se encontró nuevamente en su cuarto, ahora estaban el, Tucker y Sam discutiendo con una intensidad diferente a las anteriores…

_-¡¡Danny no puedes!! ¡¿Por que no entiendes que ella te rechazara y te partirá el corazón??!!, ¡¿que es tan difícil de entender?!!-_ la voz de sam resonaba bruscamente por todo la habitación mientras el chico se quedaba en la puerta sorprendido y su otro yo se volteaba visiblemente molesto

_-¡¡basta Sam!! todo lo que has hecho es insultar a paulina y el único crimen que ah cometido es ser hermosa! no voy a cambiar de opinión así que no tiene caso esta discusión! Ahora mismo iré a decirle lo que siento y la invitare al baile…-_ las palabras del chico Fentom habían tocado fuertemente el pecho de Sam al ver como esta retrocedía un poco por la decisión que se mostraba en los ojos de Danny…su determinación era atemorizante pero no lo suficiente para ella…seguiría insistiendo hasta que entrara en razón…no quería que paulina lo hiriera…no deseaba que lo hiciera así que haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo

-_amigo…creo que deberías pensar un poco mas cosas…-_ Tucker había intervenido por primera vez…se veía un poco indeciso pues les daba un poco de razón ah ambos pero sentía que la pelea se estaba saliendo de control así que decidió intervenir…sin embargo fue inútil, era como si el también fuera una pared mas dentro de la habitación y no podía ser escuchado…esto no parecía tener fin…

_-¡¡Déjame en paz!! debo ver a paulina así que déjame solo sam…-_había pedido el chico de ojos azules mientras salía del cuarto, sin embargo la chica de ojos violeta no estaba dispuesta dejarlo ir tan fácilmente así que lo siguió, ambos estaba tan molestos…

Pasaron por la puerta y traspasaron a Danny como si fuera un fantasma, antes de que la escena se desvaneciera Danny pudo notar como Tucker se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba resignado…esta escena le era familiar…tucker había hablado de ella cuando estaban en el café…fueron los momentos antes de que…

Una nueva puerta se presento frente a Danny y en fracción de segundos ya la había abierto sorprendiéndose de lo que encontraría…el nuevamente corriendo y Sam tras de el…estaba lloviendo y había poca visibilidad, sin embargo Danny pudo ver como el gato negro de Sam corría tras su dueña mientras esta perseguía al danny del pasado…este ultimo hizo un movimiento y logro perder a Sam dentro de un callejón...al menos había ganado un poco de tiempo y cambio ligeramente de rumbo a un lugar cercano al que se vería con aquella chica…con paulina…

Finalmente la vio…antes de que pudiera acercarse y seguido de cerca por el danny del presente vio como otra figura se acercaba a ella

_- ¿y bien?... ¿ya lo conseguiste?-_aquella voz masculina que no era otra que la de Dash, había sido escuchada a lo lejos por los dos Dannys, había confusión en sus miradas pero lo que creo mas confusión aun fueron las palabras que siguieron…las de Paulina…

_-hoy mismo iba a pedírselo…pero Dash ¿porque tengo que hacer esto?...ese chico Danny en realidad no me agrada, me veo tan impopular cerca de el, ¿no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo?-_ la chica había cruzado los brazos visiblemente fastidiada

**-¿de que esta hablando?- **

_-ya te dije que no Paulina, es demasiado obvio que le agradas a fantonto así que tu eres la única que puede pedirle que robe las respuestas de examen, así no nos veremos involucrados, si lo descubren el seria incapaz de culparte, le gustas mucho ¿sabes?-_ había respondido mientras observaba con algo de desesperación a la chica y esta se volteaba aun mas molesta

_-si ya lo se, ya me lo dijo, además estoy segura que hoy cuando nos viéramos me iba a pedir que fuera al baile con el, pero ya no soporto esto Dash, en verdad es muy desagradable y todo mundo sabe que es un perdedor, que alguien mas finja por mi porque yo ya me harte de estar con el y prefiero reprobar antes que ir al baile con ese chico_- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de darse la media vuelta y notar que una figura la observaba de cerca…inmóvil…sin expresión alguna en el rostro…

-...-el nombre de la chica no pudo ser pronunciado por el joven de ojos azules…se sentía tan mal, utilizado, como si todo el tiempo que había suspirado por la chica en realidad lo hubiera hecho por un mounstro cuyo único interés era jugar con el…

-_Danny...-_ la mirada de la chica atravesó el corazón del chico Fentom, estaba sorprendida sin duda pero no podía decirse que estaba arrepentida…parecía todo lo contrario, como su se hubiera librado de una carga… ¿eso era el para ella?... ¿solo una pesada carga?

-**así que…eso era…Sam siempre tuvo razón…- **En ese momento sintió como tuvo una conexión con su otra parte y sentía que podía leer sus pensamientos…

Sin esperar mas el chico del pasado salio corriendo seguido por el Danny del presente que podía sentir y ver todo aquello que su otro yo sentía y veía…su otra parte no había podido continuar viendo aquellos ojos…los mismos ojos que lo habían embrujado y ahora le encajaban filosas estacas en el pecho… ¿como había sido tan tonto?, después de que muy en el fondo de su ser estaba consiente de que Paulina jugaría con el…aun así había aceptado aquella cita con ella por que guardaba una pequeña esperanza…diminuta en realidad…

Era inútil, por mas que se esforzara jamás dejaría de ser "un perdedor"…como detestaba que lo llamaran de esa forma…sin embargo por mas que se esforzaba últimamente no podía conseguir nada de lo que se proponía…todo parecía ser una perdida de tiempo, y ahora que su corazón sangraba por dentro y sus ganas de continuar habían disminuido ¿cual era su razón para seguir?, ¿en realidad había algo cerca de el que valiera la pena?

Si…el sabia que así era…solo que hasta ese momento su corazón se había empeñado en negarlo…solo había una persona que siempre lo había entendido y apoyado hasta en los momentos mas difíciles…quien había comprendido y aceptado sus dediciones…esa persona siempre lo acompañaba…y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para el…del vació tan grande que sin darse cuenta llenaba en su corazón…solo esa persona…solo ella…

**-¡Sam!-**

Se detuvieron bruscamente en la oscuridad…ambos había corrido demasiado y el Danny del pasado se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas empapándolas con el agua que inundaba la calle…no se sentía tan triste…al contrario…levanto la vista y miro al cielo preguntándose por que había estado tan ciego todo este tiempo…por que no había notado lo que tenia enfrente de el y por que se había empeñado en negarlo…en realidad ahora el dolor disminuía con cada segundo y las ganas de ver a aquella persona se incrementaban…deseaba verla y estrecharla en sus brazos, finalmente aclararía sus pensamientos y la invitaría al baile…a ella…y solo a ella…

_-sam…-_suspiro mientras el danny del presente hacia lo mismo…en ese momento ambos escucharon un maullido y unos ojos resplandecientes que se acercaban a gran velocidad…estaba tan oscuro y no podía pensar con claridad…todo era un mar de sentimientos tan grandes que no podía escuchar o siquiera pensar en donde estaba...ver aquellos ojos no le sorprendía…sentía que nada podía mover sus sentidos en ese momento…excepto una cosa…

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!- _

El Danny del presente también la escucho…aquella voz tan conocida y tan esperada por el finalmente se hizo presente…Sam…ella había llegado corriendo detrás de aquellos ojos azules…jamás se había alegrado tanto de verla, todo su ser se enfoco en su figura…aquella figura que ahora eran tan maravillosa…finalmente había caído la venda de sus ojos, deseaba tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos que nada ni nadie mas existió…solo ella…

…pero…se veía tan desesperada… ¿Por qué?... ¿que sucedía alrededor que ella había gritado su nombre de esa manera?…fue al voltear que pudo darse cuenta…

Aquella luz tan intensa y ese sonido que parecía tan lejano y ahora súbitamente retumbaba en sus oídos…solo pudo cerrar sus ojos…el Danny del presente no lo hizo y pudo sentir como aquel transporte de metal lo atravesaba y se dirigía hacia su otro yo quien seguía estático…en solo segundos Sam llego y lo había empujado lejos…ella había quedado en el transcurso del camión y había sido atropellada en ese instante mientras el otro Danny quedaba inconsciente tras chocar con una pared aun lado de la calle…

**-…no…** - Danny quien seguía observando la escena de pie vio como el conductor huía de la escena y dejaba a una Sam herida en el suelo visiblemente lastimada…

**-…¿por que?... ¡¡¿por que lo hiciste?!!-** el chico sentía sus piernas inmóviles y solo aquella pregunta salía de su boca junto con lagrimas de sus ojos…ahora recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido…es verdad…ella lo había salvado…ya dos veces de ser atropellado y esa fuera la causa y la razón de que el hubiese olvidado todo…

Se sintió tan miserable por haberlo olvidado…por haber olvidado a su amiga…al que ahora comprendía siempre había sido el amor de su vida y que había dejado sola…

Escucho un maullido lento…aquel gato se acercaba a Sam y lamía un poco se sangre que salía de su cabeza mientras ella habría poco a poco los ojos y le acariciaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban…pronunciando una ultima frase…

_-creo que…al final no pude decírselo…-_cerro los ojos y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos rodeando su mejilla y mezclándose con el agua que caía del cielo-…_supongo…que fue mejor así…-_ y diciendo esto su mano cayo al suelo dentro del charco de agua mezclado con liquido vital en el que se encontraba…

Danny no podía pronunciar nada…estaba en un shock interno y solamente pudo ver con frustración como la escena nuevamente desaparecía y aquel gato parecía dirigirle una ultima mirada…como si supiera que ahí estaba…que ahí había estado siempre…

Una puerta más…la ultima…

Se encontró en una habitación blanca…silenciosa…y el mismo reposando en una cama rodeado de artefactos médicos…el hospital no había duda…aquel sonido intermitente inconfundible y una mujer vestida de blanco realizando algunos ajustes a una extraña maquina…

Estático en la puerta pudo ver como el Danny del pasado abría los ojos lentamente…dolorosamente para segundos después ser rodeado por su familia quienes lo invadían con miradas de preocupación…

_-¿recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió cariño?-_ había preguntado su madre…el solo pudo pronunciar una respuesta…

_-no…no lo recuerdo…-_contesto finalmente cerrando los ojos…mientras el Danny del presente los abría con determinación…

**-…pero ahora…finalmente lo he recordado todo…-**

Continuara… T.T

Cáp. 12 "Mi ultimo deseo…"


	12. Mi ultimo deseo

**Espíritus afines**

Hola!! nn Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!! nOn ji,ji y antes de que suceda otra cosa les comento que aunque este capitulo es el final de la historia aun falta un capitulo inédito que publicare en los próximos días :3 es un capitulo especial que aclarara algunas dudas (las cuales quizás salgan en este capitulo n-nU)

Espero poder publicarlo pronto, les prometo que tratare de hacerlo interesante! n///n

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo a este fic! nn ::abrazosupermegagrandototototototote para todos!!::

En verdad aprecio muchos sus comentarios y los invito a que lean otra historia que estoy por publicar, solo que esta es un poco mas relajada nn se llama "un sentimiento… ¿fingido?" y espero tenerla en fanfiction muy pronto! 3

Para mi fue un placer escribir esta historia y me da una satisfacción muy grande que haya sido de su agrado!! Mil gracias!! n///n

Cuídense mucho y una vez mas mil gracias por todos sus amables comentarios!! non

**Cáp. 12 "Mi ultimo deseo"**

Notas:

**Negrita.- Voz del Danny del presente**

_Cursiva_.- conversaciones del pasado

La oscuridad que abrazaba aquel lúgubre lugar era intimidante…abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras aspiraba aquel olor a soledad y sentía la frialdad del entorno…no sabia en donde se encontraba pero no podía ver mas haya, todo a su alrededor era oscuro, sin vida y lleno de silencio…

**-¿que es…este lugar?... ¿valeri?...-** el chico de ojos azules la llamo en varias ocasiones pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, caminaba sin ver mas allá y después de unos minutos comenzó a desesperarse, no sabia en donde estaba y la sensación de ese lugar le producía escalofríos…comenzó a correr…tratando de vislumbrar a lo lejos algún destello de vida que lo hiciera seguirlo hasta encontrar una salida…encontró una puerta a lo lejos, en medio de lo negro y el silencio al fin vio una puerta que no dudo en abrir…sin embargo lo que vio fue algo inesperado…

Dentro se encontró con una habitación, y... a el junto a Sam teniendo una discusión…esto ya lo había vivido…por alguna razón le resultaba muy familiar…demasiado…

**-esto…no puede ser…- **el chico Fentom hablo…pero parecía que era solo una sombra invisible reviviendo recuerdos del pasado…recuerdos que habían estado guardados en lo profundo de su ser…

En ese momento escucho la voz de Sam mientras ella se volteaba hacia el visiblemente molesta

_-Danny por favor!! deja de ser tan terco! tu no puedes ir con Paulina, ella te romperá el corazón!!- _

_-basta Sam, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, por mas que insistas no daré marcha atrás, hoy en la escuela finalmente le confesare lo que siento y es mi ultima palabra!!-_

**-yo…fui yo quien dijo eso pero…- **aun sin comprender muy bien siguió al tanto de la conversación…

_-pero… ¡¿por que estas tan obsesionado con ella?!- había preguntado la chica irritada para después cambiar bruscamente su tono de voz- no sabes…que hay otras chicas que darían todo por ti…que apreciarían lo que eres y lo valorarían mas que nada en el mundo…-_

Los dos Dannys que presentaban la escena se habían sorprendido por el tono de voz que había utilizado la joven…ambos también se percataron de lo diferente que se veía ahora su rostro…como si estuviera apunto de revelar el mayor de sus secretos

-**Sam…-** El danny que observaba la escena solo pudo repetir su nombre mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza…su otro yo había preguntado el significado de sus palabras y se había acercado a ella…Sam había hecho lo inexplicable, ambos chicos se sorprendieron cuando ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del Danny tiempo atrás y ocultaba el rostro en su pecho…

-**que significa esto?!...por que estoy viviendo este pasado?...cual es el significado??!! Ya se que eh perdido a Sam y que no puedo recordar como pero…no quiero vivir esto de nuevo!!-** el joven que aun permanecía en la puerta había sentido frustración al ver estas escenas…aun no sabia por que volvía a vivir este sueño que parecía tan real…levanto su vista una vez mas y observo la duda en los ojos de Sam…estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su semblante cambio y solo pudo exclamar "!olvídalo!" marchándose en ese momento…no sin antes ver en sus ojos aquellas lagrimas…

Los dos dannys se quedaron sin movimiento…sin embargo la escena comenzó a desvanecerse y una nueva puerta se mostraba detrás de Danny…el no lo pensó dos veces y la abrió…nuevamente un cuarto pero…este era diferente…y ya no era el suyo…era una habitación distinta…

_-creo nunca tendré el valor de decírselo…después de todo el solo me ve como una amiga…_

La voz inconfundible de Sam se escuchaba mientras habría la puerta del baño y salía en una bata negra…Danny se sonrojo y por un momento pensó en huir pero recordó que no podía ser visto ni escuchado así que se tranquilizo un poco…aunque seguía sonrojado…después de todo nunca había visto a sam con un atuendo diferente y la verdad es que era preciosa y con esa bata negra y el cabello mojado resultaba bastante sexy…movió su cabeza frenéticamente y observo la escena nuevamente…algo había seguido a sam desde el baño…eso era…

-**no puede ser…es…-** Danny sintió que las palabras no fluían de su interior…estaba sin habla y no sabia si creer lo que veía a eran simples alucinaciones en su mente…

_-ven aquí…Danny…-_ la chica pronuncio la ultima palabra con una dulzura increíble y Danny por un momento sintió que lo llamaba…era irresistible negarse al pedido pero justo cuando comenzaba a avanzar casi sin conciencia algo se había adelantado y reposaba ahora en las piernas de Sam…

**-¿¡es…ese gato?!-** el chico se sintió por un momento celoso, sin embargo… ¿como podía ser aquel felino?... quizás eran parecidos…ambos eran negros pero había un detalle diferente…los ojos de este gato eran azules y…los ojos del gato que el había tenido en su departamento eran…verdes…

_-sabes por que te eh puesto ese nombre cierto?-_ pregunto la chica mientras lo veía una vez mas_- nunca eh sido cursi y lo sabes_- se rió un poco y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos- _sin embargo...una vez escuche que si le pones el nombre de la persona en la que mas piensas a tu mascota…esa persona algún día se fijara en ti…_- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha suavidad ocasionando sorpresa en los ojos del chico, inevitablemente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…

-_es una tontería lo se…además eh decidido que nunca se lo confesare, el esta demasiado embobado con paulina_- tomo al gato y lo levanto frente a sus ojos moviéndolo de un lado a otro- _si ya sabes la chica: " ¿no puede conseguirme esta blusa en talla súper extra pequeña?"-_

Sam bajo al felino y tomo un gran suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada…

_-no se por que…el no se da cuenta de lo superficial que es…-_susurro mientras Danny volteaba a verla y veía como su cabello cubría sus ojos…se había deprimido y por alguna razón danny quería cruzar la habitación y estrecharla entre sus brazos…era una locura pero…deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas…

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo sam levanto la vista rápidamente y tomo al gato mientras lo levantaba arriba de su cabeza eh imitaba la voz de danny

_-" ¿por que no te agrada paulina Sam?, ser hermosa no es un crimen"-_ después sonrió y dejo finalmente al gato en la cama…

_-no…no lo es…-_ repitió lentamente mientras observaba la noche entrar por la ventana y se sentaba en la cama para acariciar a "Danny"

-**Sam…-**susurro el chico al tiempo que la escena comenzaba a cambiar, aparecía otra puerta, al abrirla se encontró nuevamente en su cuarto, ahora estaban el, Tucker y Sam discutiendo con una intensidad diferente a las anteriores…

_-¡¡Danny no puedes!! ¡¿Por que no entiendes que ella te rechazara y te partirá el corazón??!!, ¡¿que es tan difícil de entender?!!-_ la voz de sam resonaba bruscamente por todo la habitación mientras el chico se quedaba en la puerta sorprendido y su otro yo se volteaba visiblemente molesto

_-¡¡basta Sam!! todo lo que has hecho es insultar a paulina y el único crimen que ah cometido es ser hermosa! no voy a cambiar de opinión así que no tiene caso esta discusión! Ahora mismo iré a decirle lo que siento y la invitare al baile…-_ las palabras del chico Fentom habían tocado fuertemente el pecho de Sam al ver como esta retrocedía un poco por la decisión que se mostraba en los ojos de Danny…su determinación era atemorizante pero no lo suficiente para ella…seguiría insistiendo hasta que entrara en razón…no quería que paulina lo hiriera…no deseaba que lo hiciera así que haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo

-_amigo…creo que deberías pensar un poco mas cosas…-_ Tucker había intervenido por primera vez…se veía un poco indeciso pues les daba un poco de razón ah ambos pero sentía que la pelea se estaba saliendo de control así que decidió intervenir…sin embargo fue inútil, era como si el también fuera una pared mas dentro de la habitación y no podía ser escuchado…esto no parecía tener fin…

_-¡¡Déjame en paz!! debo ver a paulina así que déjame solo sam…-_había pedido el chico de ojos azules mientras salía del cuarto, sin embargo la chica de ojos violeta no estaba dispuesta dejarlo ir tan fácilmente así que lo siguió, ambos estaba tan molestos…

Pasaron por la puerta y traspasaron a Danny como si fuera un fantasma, antes de que la escena se desvaneciera Danny pudo notar como Tucker se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba resignado…esta escena le era familiar…tucker había hablado de ella cuando estaban en el café…fueron los momentos antes de que…

Una nueva puerta se presento frente a Danny y en fracción de segundos ya la había abierto sorprendiéndose de lo que encontraría…el nuevamente corriendo y Sam tras de el…estaba lloviendo y había poca visibilidad, sin embargo Danny pudo ver como el gato negro de Sam corría tras su dueña mientras esta perseguía al danny del pasado…este ultimo hizo un movimiento y logro perder a Sam dentro de un callejón...al menos había ganado un poco de tiempo y cambio ligeramente de rumbo a un lugar cercano al que se vería con aquella chica…con paulina…

Finalmente la vio…antes de que pudiera acercarse y seguido de cerca por el danny del presente vio como otra figura se acercaba a ella

_- ¿y bien?... ¿ya lo conseguiste?-_aquella voz masculina que no era otra que la de Dash, había sido escuchada a lo lejos por los dos Dannys, había confusión en sus miradas pero lo que creo mas confusión aun fueron las palabras que siguieron…las de Paulina…

_-hoy mismo iba a pedírselo…pero Dash ¿porque tengo que hacer esto?...ese chico Danny en realidad no me agrada, me veo tan impopular cerca de el, ¿no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo?-_ la chica había cruzado los brazos visiblemente fastidiada

**-¿de que esta hablando?- **

_-ya te dije que no Paulina, es demasiado obvio que le agradas a fantonto así que tu eres la única que puede pedirle que robe las respuestas de examen, así no nos veremos involucrados, si lo descubren el seria incapaz de culparte, le gustas mucho ¿sabes?-_ había respondido mientras observaba con algo de desesperación a la chica y esta se volteaba aun mas molesta

_-si ya lo se, ya me lo dijo, además estoy segura que hoy cuando nos viéramos me iba a pedir que fuera al baile con el, pero ya no soporto esto Dash, en verdad es muy desagradable y todo mundo sabe que es un perdedor, que alguien mas finja por mi porque yo ya me harte de estar con el y prefiero reprobar antes que ir al baile con ese chico_- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de darse la media vuelta y notar que una figura la observaba de cerca…inmóvil…sin expresión alguna en el rostro…

-...-el nombre de la chica no pudo ser pronunciado por el joven de ojos azules…se sentía tan mal, utilizado, como si todo el tiempo que había suspirado por la chica en realidad lo hubiera hecho por un mounstro cuyo único interés era jugar con el…

-_Danny...-_ la mirada de la chica atravesó el corazón del chico Fentom, estaba sorprendida sin duda pero no podía decirse que estaba arrepentida…parecía todo lo contrario, como su se hubiera librado de una carga… ¿eso era el para ella?... ¿solo una pesada carga?

-**así que…eso era…Sam siempre tuvo razón…- **En ese momento sintió como tuvo una conexión con su otra parte y sentía que podía leer sus pensamientos…

Sin esperar mas el chico del pasado salio corriendo seguido por el Danny del presente que podía sentir y ver todo aquello que su otro yo sentía y veía…su otra parte no había podido continuar viendo aquellos ojos…los mismos ojos que lo habían embrujado y ahora le encajaban filosas estacas en el pecho… ¿como había sido tan tonto?, después de que muy en el fondo de su ser estaba consiente de que Paulina jugaría con el…aun así había aceptado aquella cita con ella por que guardaba una pequeña esperanza…diminuta en realidad…

Era inútil, por mas que se esforzara jamás dejaría de ser "un perdedor"…como detestaba que lo llamaran de esa forma…sin embargo por mas que se esforzaba últimamente no podía conseguir nada de lo que se proponía…todo parecía ser una perdida de tiempo, y ahora que su corazón sangraba por dentro y sus ganas de continuar habían disminuido ¿cual era su razón para seguir?, ¿en realidad había algo cerca de el que valiera la pena?

Si…el sabia que así era…solo que hasta ese momento su corazón se había empeñado en negarlo…solo había una persona que siempre lo había entendido y apoyado hasta en los momentos mas difíciles…quien había comprendido y aceptado sus dediciones…esa persona siempre lo acompañaba…y ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para el…del vació tan grande que sin darse cuenta llenaba en su corazón…solo esa persona…solo ella…

**-¡Sam!-**

Se detuvieron bruscamente en la oscuridad…ambos había corrido demasiado y el Danny del pasado se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas empapándolas con el agua que inundaba la calle…no se sentía tan triste…al contrario…levanto la vista y miro al cielo preguntándose por que había estado tan ciego todo este tiempo…por que no había notado lo que tenia enfrente de el y por que se había empeñado en negarlo…en realidad ahora el dolor disminuía con cada segundo y las ganas de ver a aquella persona se incrementaban…deseaba verla y estrecharla en sus brazos, finalmente aclararía sus pensamientos y la invitaría al baile…a ella…y solo a ella…

_-sam…-_suspiro mientras el danny del presente hacia lo mismo…en ese momento ambos escucharon un maullido y unos ojos resplandecientes que se acercaban a gran velocidad…estaba tan oscuro y no podía pensar con claridad…todo era un mar de sentimientos tan grandes que no podía escuchar o siquiera pensar en donde estaba...ver aquellos ojos no le sorprendía…sentía que nada podía mover sus sentidos en ese momento…excepto una cosa…

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!- _

El Danny del presente también la escucho…aquella voz tan conocida y tan esperada por el finalmente se hizo presente…Sam…ella había llegado corriendo detrás de aquellos ojos azules…jamás se había alegrado tanto de verla, todo su ser se enfoco en su figura…aquella figura que ahora eran tan maravillosa…finalmente había caído la venda de sus ojos, deseaba tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos que nada ni nadie mas existió…solo ella…

…pero…se veía tan desesperada… ¿Por qué?... ¿que sucedía alrededor que ella había gritado su nombre de esa manera?…fue al voltear que pudo darse cuenta…

Aquella luz tan intensa y ese sonido que parecía tan lejano y ahora súbitamente retumbaba en sus oídos…solo pudo cerrar sus ojos…el Danny del presente no lo hizo y pudo sentir como aquel transporte de metal lo atravesaba y se dirigía hacia su otro yo quien seguía estático…en solo segundos Sam llego y lo había empujado lejos…ella había quedado en el transcurso del camión y había sido atropellada en ese instante mientras el otro Danny quedaba inconsciente tras chocar con una pared aun lado de la calle…

**-…no…** - Danny quien seguía observando la escena de pie vio como el conductor huía de la escena y dejaba a una Sam herida en el suelo visiblemente lastimada…

**-…¿por que?... ¡¡¿por que lo hiciste?!!-** el chico sentía sus piernas inmóviles y solo aquella pregunta salía de su boca junto con lagrimas de sus ojos…ahora recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido…es verdad…ella lo había salvado…ya dos veces de ser atropellado y esa fuera la causa y la razón de que el hubiese olvidado todo…

Se sintió tan miserable por haberlo olvidado…por haber olvidado a su amiga…al que ahora comprendía siempre había sido el amor de su vida y que había dejado sola…

Escucho un maullido lento…aquel gato se acercaba a Sam y lamía un poco se sangre que salía de su cabeza mientras ella habría poco a poco los ojos y le acariciaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban…pronunciando una ultima frase…

_-creo que…al final no pude decírselo…-_cerro los ojos y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos rodeando su mejilla y mezclándose con el agua que caía del cielo-…_supongo…que fue mejor así…-_ y diciendo esto su mano cayo al suelo dentro del charco de agua mezclado con liquido vital en el que se encontraba…

Danny no podía pronunciar nada…estaba en un shock interno y solamente pudo ver con frustración como la escena nuevamente desaparecía y aquel gato parecía dirigirle una ultima mirada…como si supiera que ahí estaba…que ahí había estado siempre…

Una puerta más…la ultima…

Se encontró en una habitación blanca…silenciosa…y el mismo reposando en una cama rodeado de artefactos médicos…el hospital no había duda…aquel sonido intermitente inconfundible y una mujer vestida de blanco realizando algunos ajustes a una extraña maquina…

Estático en la puerta pudo ver como el Danny del pasado abría los ojos lentamente…dolorosamente para segundos después ser rodeado por su familia quienes lo invadían con miradas de preocupación…

_-¿recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió cariño?-_ había preguntado su madre…el solo pudo pronunciar una respuesta…

_-no…no lo recuerdo…-_contesto finalmente cerrando los ojos…mientras el Danny del presente los abría con determinación…

**-…pero ahora…finalmente lo he recordado todo…-**

Continuara… T.T

Cáp. 12 "Mi ultimo deseo…"

Hola! nn Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!! nOn ji,ji y antes de que suceda otra cosa les comento que aunque este capitulo es el final de la historia aun falta un capitulo inedito que publicare en los proximos dias :3 es un capitulo especial que aclarara algunas dudas (las cuales quizas salgan en este capitulo n-nU)

Espero poder publicarlo pronto, les prometo que tratare de hacerlo interesante! n///n

Muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo a este fic! nn ::abrazosupermegagrandototototototote para todos!!::

En verdad aprecio muchos sus comentarios y los invito a que lean otra historia que estoy por publicar, solo que esta es un poco mas relajada nn se llama "un sentimiento… ¿fingido?" y espero tenerla en fanfiction muy pronto! 3

Cuidense mucho y una vez mas mil gracias por todos sus amables comentarios!! non

**Cáp. 12 "Mi ultimo deseo"**

-Danny…despierta cariño…-El joven de piel blanca abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el calido toque de su madre que ahora lo despertaba de aquel largo sueño…

-mama…yo…-cerro los ojos con un poco de dolor al tiempo que tomaba conciencia-… ¿en donde estoy?- pregunto al despertar mientras daba un recorrido con la mirada y observaba las blancas paredes del lugar donde se encontraba, finalmente su recorrido termino en la figura de sus padres…

-en el hospital…tu amiga Valeri te trajo aquí después de que casi te atropella un camión…estábamos tan preocupados- la dulce mirada de su madre se complemento con la de su padre que miraba atento a su hijo mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que se encontraba bien después de todo

-me duele la cabeza…- en ese momento como una corriente eléctrica miles de pensamientos se avivaron en su mente y un nombre…aquel nombre que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza…

-¡¡¡SAM!!!- el chico completamente alarmado salto de la cama perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo bruscamente

-¡Danny! ¡Cuidado cielo, acabas de sufrir un accidente!- el reproche de su madre no obligo a Danny a recobrar la cordura, lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar como el joven después de ponerse de pie salía corriendo de aquel cuarto y se dirigía sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital

Ambos miraban impotente la escena mientras Maddy fentom bajaba la mirada tristemente y sentía como la mano de su esposo se posaba sobre su hombro

-no pude decírselo Jack…si no pudimos contarle la verdad antes…creo que ahora será mucho mas difícil…-susurro mientras observaba la puerta abierta y tocaba la mano de su esposo otorgando y al mismo tiempo recibiendo apoyo

-lo se…el lo descubrirá en cualquier momento, pero creo que lo mejor seria llevarlo con nosotros de nuevo- Jack Fentom coloco una expresión seria en su rostro, era extraño verlo en esas condiciones pero él sabia incluso tres años antes que su hijo y su mejor amiga Sam sentían mas que amistad…sin embargo ahora…¿como reaccionaria su hijo después de descubrir la verdad?

-…después de todo lo que luchamos para comenzar de nuevo…-

Su esposa simplemente cerro los ojos con tristeza y susurro estas palabras que se quedaron dentro de las cuatro paredes de aquella silenciosa habitación…

-¡¡¡¡Valeri!!!!! ¡¡¡tienes que ayudarme!!! ¡¡Sam, dime en donde esta por favor!!!! necesito saberlo Valeri!!!!!- El chico de ojos azules llego de improvisto y por poco ocasiona un infarto en la chica de ojos verdes quien revisaba unos papeles, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para tranquilizar a Danny y que no lo corrieran del hospital por armar semejante escándalo.

-Danny…por favor cálmate…-suplico la joven mientras buscaba unos tranquilizantes en el estante, era la primera vez que lo veía tan agitado pero de algún modo…eso no era nada en comparación a lo que se avecinaba…

-¡¡¡no hay tiempo Valeri!! por favor yo…necesito saber en donde esta Sam, ¡¡tengo que impedir que la desconecten!! ¡¡no puedo perderla nuevamente!!!- ahora Valeri quien era sujetada de los hombros bruscamente cambio su semblante y bajo la mirada ignorando las suplicas del joven que la miraba con sorpresa y desesperación

-¡¡VALERI!! por favor yo…-

-lo siento danny…pero no puedo decirte en donde esta…-susurro la joven tan despacio que el chico juraba solo haber escuchado murmullos… ¿acaso el había formado esa respuesta en su cerebro?...

-¡¡¿¿que quieres decir??!! ¡¡por favor necesito verla!!- pidió nuevamente el chico sujetándola aun mas fuerte sin darse cuenta y obligándola con esta acción a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero la chica simplemente no podía…seguía observando el suelo como si se negara a revelar aquella información…

-tus padres… ¿no te contaron cierto?...-pregunto levantando suavemente su vista y encontrando con sus ojos verdes los ojos confundidos de Danny…

-contarme… ¿que?- con una reacción difícil de explicar él simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás liberando de su presión a Valeri quien ahora lo observaba intensamente, ella sabia que no era la persona adecuada para decírselo pero…se encontraba tan desesperado y después de todo él tenia derecho a saberlo…

-…tu…-comenzó la chica con un hilo de voz mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba y se le iba la voz cada que se encontraba con la mirada del chico Fentom…

-…-Danny estaba expectante y angustiado al mismo tiempo, pero al ver el rostro de Valeri, algo dentro de él se rompía indicándole que una tormenta se aproximaba, algo estaba ocultando y Danny sabia…que dentro de su ser no deseaba escucharlo…

-….- Valeri dio una pausa de unos segundos y finalmente continuo-…tu…estuviste inconsciente por cuatro días Danny…no pudimos hacer nada…la chica Sam Manson fue desconectada la misma tarde que tu tuviste aquel accidente…lo siento…-

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que al chico le parecieron siglos…paso un tiempo antes de que su cuerpo involuntariamente tuviera una reacción motriz y se dejase caer de rodillas imposibilitado para reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar…

Sintió como su fuerza lo abandonaba con cada respiro…en algún momento en las palabras de la joven el chico se había perdido y solo escuchaba automáticamente…no era cierto… ¿verdad? ¿como podía ser así?, él acababa de tener ese sueño en donde recordaba todo su pasado…al fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…al fin comprendía que todo lo que había ocurrido desde aquel accidente había sido su culpa por ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de lo que tenia en frente…por siempre buscar lo imposible ignorando el hecho de que su felicidad por primera vez vestía de negro y había estado siempre con él…a su lado…

Se maldijo mil veces por ignorar aquel sentimiento tanto tiempo, por no tener la oportunidad de ver mas allá y de no recordarla durante esos tres años…

-…eso…no puede ser verdad…-respondió tajantemente con la mirada perdida mientras sus ojos era cubiertos por su cabello negro y Valeri cerraba con resignación los suyos…

-¿Danny?...- la voz de su amigo no logro sacar a Danny del lugar en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, estaba desecho y la verdad es que ahora parecía ignorar la realidad, como si estuviera analizando todo lo que había hecho durante todos los años que siguieron a su accidente y los anteriores a este…tratando de encontrar algo, lo que fuera que…

-lo siento viejo…te llame a tu casa pero…-hizo una pausa al ver que el chico ni siquiera había levantado la vista hacia él, se encontraba de rodillas sobre el pasillo del hospital sintiendo como la gente lo observaba expectante y extrañada mientras pasaban con cierta distancia a su lado. Valeri decidió dejar a los dos chicos y se retiro a revisar unas medicinas.

-no…ella no puede estar muerta…no Tucker…no de nuevo…-el chico Fentom no se había percatado del frió que sentía en sus mejillas, un frió liquido que bajaba lentamente de sus ojos, eran lagrimas producto de la impotencia y la amargura que sentía en esos momentos…jamás había sentido algo tan indescriptible…sentía que podría volverse loco en esos momentos…era tanto el dolor…la desesperación de no haberlo evitado…de no saberlo…de olvidarlo…

-Danny…ya nada puede hacerse…- bajo su vista un momento, se acerco al chico quien se encontraba inmóvil y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- ven amigo…te llevare con ella…- ofreció el chico de piel morena mientras Danny por primera vez levantaba la vista y dejaba al descubierto la muestra liquida de su sufrimiento…la realidad es que deseaba verla con todas sus fuerzas pero…no estaba seguro si podía en esas condiciones…no sabia si su corazón podría soportarlo…

Poco después bajo el cielo nublado ambos chicos caminaban lentamente a través de las calles que comenzaban a tornarse de un rojo oscuro debido al atardecer…nuevamente Danny caminaba automáticamente, sentía que algo en su interior había caído en un oscuro vació y jamás se imagino que sus sentimientos fueran tan grandes como para llegar a sentir tal desolación… ¿como pudo olvidarla? ¿como pudo no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía? ¿¡pero que clase de persona era!?

-…aquí es…- El chico de ojos verdes abrió lentamente la vieja y oxidada reja del lugar ocasionando un ruido espeluznante que se adentro en los sentidos de Danny y los hizo temblar…conocía ese lugar….aquel lúgubre he inerte lugar…

-sus padres quisieron que estuviera aquí…lamento que no pudieras despedirte Danny…- se detuvo un momento y después continuo colocando su mano en el hombro del chico-pero estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante Sam puede estar tranquila pues ahora esta en tus pensamientos…eso es…lo que ella siempre quiso…- las palabras de Tucker fueron ahogadas súbitamente cuando el chico corrió lejos de él en ese momento, su amigo simplemente lo vio alejarse y comprendió que necesitaba tiempo a solas…

Danny corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, corría desesperadamente levantándose cada vez que el inestable terreno interrumpía su recorrido y lo hacia caer sobre la fría tierra…avanzaba rápidamente entre las lapidas del lugar buscando alguna señal, algo que le indicara en donde estaba la de ella…tenia que comprobar que no era una mentira…una mala broma…tenia que ver con sus propios ojos si nuevamente el ser que mas quería le era arrebatado bruscamente…él debía comprobarlo…

Finalmente se detuvo jadeando bruscamente y apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, bajo la cabeza en un movimiento y las gotas de sudor cayeron sobre la tierra dejando ver a esta su desesperación. Asimismo estas lluvias limpiaban su rostro al deslizarse sobre su piel y quitaban el exceso de tierra en ella. De pronto como si de una fuerte conexión espiritual se tratara levanto la vista una vez mas y de un movimiento posiciono sus ojos en una dirección diferente, ahí estaba…aquel lugar en donde yacía la persona a la que él había amado sin darse cuenta y a la que ahora ya no podría estrechar entre sus brazos ni aspirar la suave fragancia de su esencia…ahora que finalmente recordaba todo se había preguntado por que nunca tuvo el valor para decir aquellos detalles que parecían insignificantes pero que quizás para la chica hubieran sido importantes… ¿Cuántas veces no pensó en lo bello de sus ojos? o ¿en lo atrayente de su sonrisa? ¿Cuantas veces no la observaba de reojo preguntándose si quizás le gustaba algún tipo de flor en especial o si tal vez aquellas reacciones de molestia que sentía frente a Paulina o cualquier otra chica eran celos… pero claro, siempre movía la cabeza negativamente preguntándose si algo malo pasaba con él y siempre terminaba negando todo lo que había pensado…él era el único que no se daba cuenta, el único ciego que no podo ver lo que todos los demás y el único que merecía la culpa por todo lo que había ocurrido…aun después de que tuvo su espíritu frente a él…aun así no pudo recordar nada…

Camino lentamente hacia la prueba estática que su mente le pedía a gritos, hacia la estructura de piedra que finalmente comprobaría con la inscripción que tenia grabada que la chica Sam Manson había dejado de existir…

-….-Danny se quedo estático…pensó en que quizás habría sido mejor si aquel camión hubiera terminado con su vida, ¿por que lo pensaba? ni siquiera él lo sabia…jamás había imaginado que terminaría amando de tal forma a una persona…a ella…y ahora que finalmente no se encontraba y ya no podría verla jamás…se pregunto si aquel dolor que sentía seria suficiente castigo por olvidar aquellos años…por olvidarla todo este tiempo…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito de impotencia se dejo escuchar y termino con la apacible calma del lugar en un instante, Danny se dejo caer al suelo nuevamente y golpeando con sus puños la tierra continuo gritando su nombre hasta quedar casi sin sonido en su garganta y aire en sus pulmones, finalmente se acerco a la lapida y la toco suavemente mientras sus ojos derraban nuevas lagrimas…unas pocas cayeron sobre la estructura al mismo tiempo que las gotas del cielo que anunciaban la llegada de la lluvia.

Sin importarle al chico cerro los ojos olvidándose de todo lo demás…quería estar solo, de algún modo siempre se sintió de esa forma, no pudo encontrar a nadie que lo comprendiera, que le brindara algo que pudiera llenar el vació que inexplicablemente su corazón siempre guardo…aunque no pudiera recordar por que aquellas pesadillas que siempre había tenido además de aquella voz estuvieron presentes dentro de el…y aunque nunca pudo descifrar su significado sabia que era algo importante…aun no entendía como pudo olvidarlo… ¿que clase de persona era para olvidar a la persona mas importante para él? y de esa forma… ¿como pudo pasar esto?...

-¿como pude olvidarte?...- se pregunto en un claro y doloroso susurro mientras se abrazaba mas a la lapida y con su dedo delineaba el nombre de Sam escrito en ella…

Se sintió en ese momento una inusual corriente de aire frió que hizo temblar el cuerpo de Danny…

-yo puedo responder esa pregunta…- contesto una voz detrás de él alarmando al chico y obligándolo a voltear rápidamente, de entre las sombras abriéndose paso a través de la lluvia que aumentaba su intensidad, una misteriosa forma surgía de la oscuridad y revelaba lo que su oscura capa escondía hasta ese momento, su verdadera identidad…

-… ¿quien eres?...-con los ojos alerta y colocándose rápidamente ante la tumba de Sam Danny observo al recién llegado, noto que estaba ¿flotando?

-mi nombre es Verzuur, bla, bla, bla y soy un fantasma…al cual no le caes nada bien por cierto…- hablo con sarcasmo sorprendiendo un poco a Danny, el chico de ojos azules no comprendía la situación, en realidad creía que finalmente se había vuelto loco, quizás jamás había despertado de aquel sueño y ahora todo lo vivía era una simple fantasía…

-hermano…- una nueva voz reprochando a la anterior se escucho a lo lejos, una figura apareció con una capa mas clara y un semblante menos lúgubre que el anterior, al contrario, esta persona la cual a juzgar por lo que podía ver Danny era una mujer, tenia un rostro amable, y por el tono de su voz una personalidad dulce, muy diferente a la sombría y sarcástica de la anterior…

-…déjenme solo…- Danny en realidad no quería saber nada, simplemente volvió a observar la tumba de Sam, ¿que tanto podía importarle el mundo en esos momentos?...lo único que quería era pensar en ella, otorgarle ahora todos aquellos pensamientos que durante tres años no estuvieron presentes en él…no deseaba saber nada mas, además esas dos personas o lo que fueran seguramente no eran reales así que no tenia importancia…

-te lo dije Zoet, ya vamonos de aquí, además no estoy arrepentido así qu- pero no pudo continuar pues con un movimiento de su mano la mujer lo había callado colocándole una barra de metal en la boca, mientras se acercaba al chico quien parecía perdido en su mundo y con una voz dulce le pedía atención pues tenia algo importante que decirle…

-mi nombre es Zoet…he venido hasta aquí para ofrecerte una disculpa…- al escuchar su nombre el chico volteo hacia la mujer con una extraña mirada, ¿acaso lo conocía?

-no se a que te refieres…-contesto sin animos volviendo a observar cada detalle de la lapida

La mujer soltó un profundo respiro y pasando a través de Danny se coloco frente a el atrayendo su atención…

-Estoy enterada de todo Danny…aunque mi hermano no ha querido contarme los detalles se que todo ha sido culpa suya y he venido para disculparte y dar una explicación la cual ignoras por completo…- hablo suavemente mientras el chico solo recapacitaba sobre lo que había sentido al momento de ser traspasado por Zoet…una sensación…de algún modo familiar…

-no tiene caso…ya nada puede hacerse…ella ya no esta…aquí…-susurro tan despacio que la mujer solo pudo colocar una sonrisa en sus labios y levantar el rostro de Danny con una fuerza sobre natural

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto el chico al sentir aquella fuerza y comprobar que su sueño era mas real de lo que pensaba…

-…aun así me gustaría intentarlo…tienes derecho a saber la verdad…-contesto mientras se retiraba la suave capa y dejaba al descubierto su hermosa figura y el traje rojo que enmarcaba su silueta, sus ojos eran resplandecientes como el zafiro y su cabello era negro y largo como la noche…Danny se quedo observándola, aquella luz que la rodeaba, tan similar al brillo de la luna…no parecía ser de ese mundo…

-¡¡mfugo!! ¡¡ioruldudor!! ¡!zhofet!!-

-No voy a libertarte hermano, después de todo, ¡es tu culpa todo lo que sucedió!, no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto solo por una tonta venganza…debería darte vergüenza…-el semblante dulce de Zoet cambio bruscamente ante el pedido de su hermano quien al tener aquel metal sobre su boca le impedía pronunciar bien las palabras, solo se limito a soltar un largo suspiro de enojo y cruzo los brazos con resignación esperando que ella finalmente decidiera liberarlo, por mucho que le molestara ella era la mayor y…la mas poderosa…

-bien, ahora tengo que explicarte lo que sucedió…-comento acercándose al chico. Coloco sus manos frente a ella y con un lento movimiento creo un espejo entre ellos asombrando a Danny quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-no te asustes, además…después de ver el espíritu de tu amiga… ¿aun estas cosas pueden sorprenderte?- pregunto con una traviesa pero sencilla sonrisa y ocasionando mas sorpresa por parte de Danny, una sorpresa que fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco mientras observaba de reojo la lapida en donde estaba ella… "su amiga"

-…- Danny ya no pudo decir nada, se sentía sin fuerzas, solo esperaba que todo esto terminara…

La mujer suspiro y reclino un poco su cabeza en señal de comprensión

-¿recuerdas algo de tu vida antes de aquel accidente?- pregunto la mujer mientras en el espejo se formaba la imagen de Tucker, Sam y él caminando rumbo a la escuela

-si…yo…estudiaba en el mismo lugar con Tucker y…Sam, además vivía con mis padres y mi hermana y -

-no me refiero a eso Danny…recuerdas ¿algo mas?- pregunto nuevamente mientras en el espejo continuaban caminando por la ciudad, de pronto la escena en el espejo cambio bruscamente cuando un grito fue escuchado y los tres se alarmaban, Danny se acerco mas al espejo, vio como él y sus amigos corrían por las calles llegando hasta el parque, ahí un extraño ser con una armadura atacaba a los ciudadanos de la ciudad dándole la impresión a Danny de que se trataba de una película de ciencia ficción

Estaba por preguntar su significado cuando vio que los tres llegaban a la escena y comprobando que no eran observados Tucker y Sam se acercaban escondiendo a Danny mientras una luz lo rodeaba cambiando sus ropas y su aspecto…

-…¿que?...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar después de ver como en el espejo se le presentaba una escena completamente desconocida para él, sus ojos ahora no eran azules…habían cambiado su color a un intenso verde y su ropa negra presentaba una "D" en el pecho, sin mencionar su cabello, el cual era blanco en ese momento…Danny se quedo sin palabras mientras se veía a si mismo a través de aquella superficie ser atacado por aquel espíritu y utilizar a si mismo poderes en su defensa, además tenia la habilidad de volar y atravesar las árboles…

-"Danny Phantom"… ¿te resulta familiar?- pregunto Zoet mientras con un rápido movimiento desaparecía el espejo y observaba a un Danny completamente confundido

-no…- contesto él con una mirada indescriptible mientras no dejaba de asegurarse de estar despierto…

Zoet camino hacia él, bueno, mas bien floto hacia él y comenzó con su historia ignorando la mirada amenazadora de su hermano

-Tres años atrás así eras conocido…un ser mitad fantasma y mitad humano que combatía con los espíritus malignos que llegaban a este mundo para regresarlos al mundo fantasmal que es donde pertenecen, es normal que lo olvidaras, eso es culpa de mi hermano- hizo una pausa- bueno en realidad todo es su culpa- volteo dándole una mirada desaprobatoria y regresando su atención al chico

-Tus amigos también lo sabían, ellos te ayudaban solo que….un día mi hermano llego a este mundo, él siempre ah sido muy rebelde pero también es muy poderoso…desgraciadamente es muy vengativo y detesta perder…- suspiro bajando la mirada- cuando tuvieron aquella batalla y tu lo encerraste en un recipiente pequeño devolviéndolo a nuestro mundo él no pudo resistir la derrota y juro vengarse de ti…regreso con nosotros y robo un importante objeto mágico de nuestra familia, el cual puede borrar la memoria de humanos y espíritus…pero solo en cuanto a memoria selectiva…Verzuur espero el momento adecuado, él se había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por aquella chica cuando la salvaste de uno de sus ataques, es muy preceptivo para esas cosas…

En ese momento lo observo y vio como su hermano seguía con los brazos cruzados pero ahora tenia su vista en un lugar distinto, indiferentemente…

-Decidió entrar al cuerpo del gato de tu amiga, el mismo que también tiene tu nombre- en ese momento sonrió y Danny se sonrojo ligeramente al recordarlo…

-Siempre estuvo cerca de ustedes vigilando la situación, hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para hacerte el mayor daño posible…yo…no pude hacer nada pues en ese momento me encontraba dormida…es un sueño de 5 años que siempre me mantiene a la expectativa de lo que hará mi hermano en mi ausencia…ya no se que hacer para que entienda que no puede abusar de sus poderes para causar daño a los humanos…simplemente no entiende…-dijo con resignación mientras él solo soltaba un sonido extraño y cerraba los ojos sin muestras de arrepentimiento…

Danny escuchaba atento, en realidad aun le parecía increíble lo que escuchaba, se sentía tan perdido en esos momentos que las palabras solo eran escuchadas casi inconscientemente por su cerebro…

-Mi hermano estuvo en aquel accidente…bueno en los dos en realidad, cuando tu amiga cayo en coma y después cuando platicabas con esa chica, con Valeri, tu estuviste a punto de descubrir el paradero de Sam así que decidió intervenir para evitarlo. En el primer accidente decidió que era el momento adecuado para vengarse, así que borro tu memoria sobre Sam y todos tus recuerdos de haber cazado fantasmas junto con tu amigo Tucker y todos los que supieran de la existencia de tu alter-ego, así todos lo olvidarían y tu ya no estarías haciendo ese trabajo, además no recordarías nada sobre Sam y él obtendría su venganza…

-sin embargo…Verzuur no contaba con que el espíritu de Sam regresaría a este mundo una vez que tu te fueras y que alguna vez regresarías a este lugar…cuando lo hiciste él solo pudo vigilarte y vigilar el espíritu de Sam…-bajo la mirada- en ocasiones puede ser tan cruel y meticuloso…- susurro esto ultimo con resignación al ver el poco arrepentimiento de su hermano…

Danny comenzaba a comprender de alguna forma, sentía como la furia comenzaba a hervir la sangre en sus venas y con una mirada amenazadora encontró los ojos de Versus… aun no recordaba nada pero…solo pensar que él fuera el responsable de todo lo que había vivido hacia que naciera en su interior un sentimiento de ira indescriptible…

Zoet al tanto de lo que sucedía decidió poner fin a todo antes de que se saliera de control…después de todo ella sabia de castigos y retribuciones así que…era momento retribuir y…bueno su hermano seria castigado…de eso no había duda…

Finalmente la mujer se levanto y con una última mirada al chico pronuncio un hechizo extraño en un susurro…después lo observo intensamente mientras sus ojos poco a poco se tornaban claros como la luz…

-ahora es momento de que recuperes tus recuerdos…y tu vida, la vida que mi hermano te arrebato… "Danny Phantom"- diciendo esto levanto su mano y con una señal al cielo una intensa luz envolvió al chico de ojos azules causándole un inexplicable dolor en su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos, en ese momento miles de imágenes regresaban a su mente mientras se veía así mismo una y otra vez con aquel atuendo negro y el cabello blanco mientras sus ojos verdes veían intensamente a cada fantasma que se había presentado ante él y con cada imagen un nuevo recuerdo renacía en su memoria….empezaba a comprender…ahora todo era mucho mas claro…ahora todo tenia sentido…

" _¡¡Danny eso fue increíble!! ¿es un nuevo poder? "_

" _¿quieres decir que puedes entrar en el cuerpo de una persona? "_

" _Danny eres especial por lo que eres…tu poderes te hacen único… "_

"_Nunca había pensado en lo diferente que seria mi vida si no te hubiera conocido…tengo que decir que es maravilloso conocerte… "_

-…es verdad…mi vida…después de convertirme en mitad fantasma…toda mi vida cambio…y después de…conocerte a ti…- la luz se hizo mas intensa hasta que finalmente sus ojos tuvieron que cerrarse….

Aquel sonido intermitente comenzó a escucharse poco a poco con mas intensidad en la mente de Danny, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras observaba aquellas paredes blancas de nuevo… sin duda demasiado familiares para el…

En sus sueños había escuchado aquella dulce voz… "esta es mi retribución…recuerda siempre que los recuerdos mas preciados no se guardan en la mente…si no en el corazón…"

-cariño…estas bi- pero la señora Fentom no pudo terminar, con espanto vio como su hijo se levantaba tan rápidamente que solo sintió el aire que dejaba su presencia mientras la puerta del cuarto rechinaba…

-¿que le sucede?...esta lastimado no debería de- pero nuevamente algo le hizo detener sus palabras, Jack poso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y con una mirada de comprensión ambos observaron la puerta que aun no dejaba de moverse tras el paso apresurado del chico…

-no lo olvidare… ¡¡no lo are!!…- se repetía así mismo mientras corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de aquel lugar solo conociendo su rumbo de forma inexplicable, en realidad no sabia aun lo que hacia pero su cuerpo parecía moverse sin control…desesperadamente solo llevándolo a un lugar….

"la puerta num. 44…"

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en avisar, simplemente abrió la puerta bruscamente y observo a las personas dentro del cuarto, nadie mas tuvo importancia…solo ella…solo Sam, acostada en aquella cama...como un ángel dentro de un profundo sueño…se veía tan viva…su color era mas suave y su piel tan brillante…

-¡¡al fin lo alcanzamos!!- dos sujetos de blanco sujetaron a Danny por detrás, el chico por primera vez se había percatado de que había sido el causante de una persecución y hasta ahora era detenido…claro pero, ¿cómo podían importarle las reglas de un hospital después de todo lo que había vivido?

-¡¡déjenme!!- gritaba desesperado mientras era llevado por los dos hombres y sacado del cuarto, pero antes pudo ver de reojo como uno de los doctores se acercaba a aquel aparato para privar de la vida artificial a Sam…no…no podía permitirlo…

-…suéltenme…no puedo perderla de nuevo…esta vez no…- susurro mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello y su mirada oculta la cual ahora era verde se llenaba de decisión y con su cuerpo emitía una intensa luz que alejo a los dos guardias

Entro al cuarto nuevamente, observo a todos inmóviles y aquel sonido…el sino de la vida de Sam escuchándose mas lento cada ocasión…apagándose y llevándose un poco de su vida con el…se acerco a la cama y observo el rostro de sam, podia tocarla, era tan real…no podía creer que estuviera perdiéndola de nuevo…que frente a sus ojos estuviera desvaneciéndose ahora que tenia una nueva oportunidad…

-...- no dijo nada, no se atrevió, simplemente y antes de que el ultimo sonido se apagara se acerco al rostro de la que fuera su mejor amiga y acercando sus labios toco en una caricia los de ella…la beso suavemente mientras sentía como era una sensación que siempre había querido experimentar sin que estuviera de por medio la palabra "mentira"

Los labios de Sam eran tan calidos…deseo permanecer así por siempre…quería mas que nada en el mundo transmitirle un poco de vida a través de ese contacto y que en cuanto sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo descubriera que Sam…la chica que siempre había estado junto a él, le ofrecería una mirada llena de vida… solo a él…no quería perderla…no podría soportar esa tortura nuevamente…esta vez ya no podría…

-…sam…por favor…abre los ojos…- susurraba suplicante mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y escuchaba finalmente el ultimo sonido de aquel frió aparato apagarse dejando que solo el silencio reinara en aquella habitación…

Los doctores bajaron la mirada entendiendo el dolor del chico y en silencio comenzaban a abandonar el cuarto…todos salieron y el ultimo doctor cerro la puerta en el mismo instante en el que Danny creyó escuchar un leve sonido de aquel aparato…

Levanto la cabeza bruscamente preguntándose si solo había sido su imaginación y poco después un nuevo sonido hizo que sus sentidos se dispararan sin control con la esperanza de ver nuevamente aquellos ojos violeta que lo habían embrujado…aunque después de todos estos años no la recordara…se había enamorado de ella por segunda vez cuando llego a su vida en aquella forma poco convencional…en forma humana y como espíritu se había adentrado en su alma dejando una huella que no podía borrar…no podía perderla, simplemente no podía...la buscaría en el otro mundo de ser necesario…recorrería los confines del mundo fantasmal solo para traerla de regreso por que ella era…

-…- observo el rostro de la chica y su corazón latió mas intensamente con un nuevo sonido que anunciaba que la vida de Sam le era devuelta…ahora el latido acompañaba ese tono que era mas una melodía alentadora que regresaba su espíritu a la vida al igual que el de el…el suave respiro de Sam finalmente se hacia presente…

El momento esperado llego y con una alegría indescriptible vio como los ojos de sam se abrían lentamente, sin poder contenerse la abrazo fuertemente sin esperar a que los abriera por completo y la chica casi sin respiración creyó estar en un sueño…un hermoso sueño en el que Danny finalmente leía su mente y no tenia miedo de confesar lo que sentía… ¿acaso era verdad? ¿acaso Danny la estrechaba tan fuertemente que parecía dejarla sin aire?...el contacto en ese momento era tan indescriptible que la chica no pudo hablar…no pudo emitir sonido mientras sentía los brazos de Danny alrededor de su cuerpo intentando transmitirle tanto…

-¿Danny?…- dijo finalmente la joven de cabello negro al ruborizarse y darse cuenta de su comportamiento, sin darse cuenta había abrazado al chico y ahora que finalmente había recuperado la conciencia completamente se preguntaba por que lo había hecho…estaba avergonzada y sonrojada pues el chico Fentom se negaba a dejarla ir

-¿...sucede algo?- pregunto extrañada al sentir con nerviosismo como el chico en vez de dejarla ir se acercaba mas a ella arrancándole un suspiro involuntario…

-…te amo…te eh amado siempre…- susurro suavemente aun con el rostro en el hombro de Sam y la mirada oculta en sus cabellos, la chica por su parte sintió como su corazón amenazaba con dar el ultimo latido y detenerse de improvisto ante la sorpresa… ¿acaso había escuchado bien?...él dijo… ¿que la amaba?

-¿…hablas…en serio?...- pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras sentía el calor del joven Fentom mezclarse con el suyo…el abrazo era tan intenso…definitivamente transmitía verdad…un sentimiento indescriptible…una lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la chica…todo parecía tan irreal…tan maravilloso… ¿ estaba segura de haber despertado?

De pronto los sentidos de la chica se alertaron recordando algo…

-¡¡¡Danny el camion!!!! ¡¡estas bien??!! ¿¿¡¡no estas lastima- pero no pudo terminar, en cuando él se separo del abrazo se inclino y tomo posesión de sus labios nuevamente, solo que ahora Sam estaba consiente del contacto y se sorprendió tanto que quedo sin movimiento…todo era demasiado irreal, si todo era un sueño…en realidad no quería despertar…

Suavemente se dio por vencida y cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del chico de ojos azules y cabello negro…el beso se prolongo por mas tiempo que cualquiera y hubiera continuado de no ser por la inoportuna necesidad de oxigeno…al separarse él la miro intensamente a los ojos, observo sus mejillas sonrojadas…igual que aquel beso frente al portal que sin duda ahora recordaba muy bien…esta vez ya no había acciones fingidas, o mentiras, finalmente aquel contacto se hacia sincero totalmente y sobre todo…ambos estaban seguros de ello… observando nuevamente aquellos intensos ojos violeta tomo delicadamente una de sus manos…

-hay algo que eh querido preguntarte…- susurro sonrojándose ligeramente

-… ¿que es?- pregunto ella levantando su mirada y encontrando aquellos ojos azules que ahora parecían resplandecer…

-¿aceptarías ser mi pareja en el baile?- pregunto suavemente, la pregunta no obtuvo una respuesta tardia, al contrario, justo antes de que el chico terminara de hablar Sam solo sonrió y se lanzo a sus brazos dando un claro y feliz "Si" como respuesta…

Los médicos bueno, mas bien todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ante la recuperación milagrosa de Sam, no solo estaba vivía después de haber quedado en coma y ser desconectada del respirador artificial, además de eso en un par de horas ya estaba lista para dejar el hospital y se sentía como nueva, recordaba todos los eventos de su vida y no parecía tener ningún daño interno o externo…era sorprendente pero ahora ella había dado la noticia de que quería asistir a un baile en ese momento, todos por supuesto se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos pero finalmente accedieron…

Horas mas tarde Danny se arreglaba la corbata frente a la puerta de la casa Manson, se sentía tan nervioso y por segunda vez se concentraba para regresar sus pantalones a la visibilidad, era increíble pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora se mostraba tan nervioso que su ropa se volvía invisible, quizás antes no le había sucedido simplemente por que se negaba a reconocer lo que sentía por su "amiga" ahora que finalmente lo sabia…bueno tendría que esforzarse el doble para no mostrar su ropa interior en publico…después de todo…Sam era una chica muy bella…finalmente ahora podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la chica de sus pensamiento apareció enmarcada por una luz brillante que la hizo resplandecer…aquel vestido, sin duda lo recordaba, jamás pudo decirle aquella vez lo bien que lucia…ahora nada ni nadie evitaría que lo dijera…

Se acerco a la chica y la tomo suavemente por la cintura…

-en realidad estos tres años te han sentado muy bien…- susurro mientras observaba como ella se sonrojaba ligeramente -luces preciosa…- dijo finalmente en un cariñoso tono acercándose a ella y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, ella lo tomo de la mano y con un feliz "vamos" se lo llevo rápidamente al lugar de la celebración

Ya en el baile Danny no podía apartar sus ojos de ella…se veía realmente hermosa y el chico se preguntaba como no lo había notado antes…definitivamente tenia que considerar una visita al oftalmólogo.

Mientras tanto aquellos que habían conocido a Sam se encontraban sorprendidos, ella se veía como nueva y mejor que nunca, era como un milagro…

-¡¡Sam!! ¡aun no puedo creer que estuvieras dormida por tres años! y sobre todo que nos hayan dicho que habías muerto- comento Tucker tomando un poco de ponche y observando la mirada embelezada de Danny, había estado así toda la noche, a este paso tendría que aventarle el vaso a la cabeza para que regresara a la tierra

-¡viejo! reacciona ya!, aquí entre nosotros…- y se acerco mas susurrándole al chico- quizás deberías tomarte un descanso en eso de cazar fantasmas, creo que te esta agotando amigo- dijo finalmente mientras le daba una mirada sospechosa

Danny solo se limito a reír

- veo que ahora recuerdas…- el chico lo miro extrañado mientras Danny se disculpaba y se llevaba a Sam dejos del lugar para hablar en privado.

Afuera del concurrido lugar el chico la observo una vez mas, esta vez no iba a perderla y sobre todo, no desperdiciaría ni un instante…esta vez todo su futuro seria diferente y repondría con creces aquellos tres años…no…debía recuperar todos, aquellos desde que la conoció…así que tenia que empezar cuando antes…

-… ¿Danny?...- pregunto sonrojada mientras él se acercaba a ella con una intensa mirada, ella estuvo apunto de decir algo mas pero él se lo impidió "no hay tiempo…" susurro con suavidad para después besarla apasionadamente…

Ella lo abrazo tiernamente y acogió su gesto sin protestas, después de todo se sentía en el cielo y contrario a lo que Danny pensaba ella sentía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo…no era supersticiosa pero después de todo su sueño se había hecho realidad aunque quien sabe…quizás aquel gato era mágico o algo así… ¿que importaba? Ahora que estaba en los brazos de Danny…nada más importaba….

Un poco lejos de la escena una negra figura felina observaba la dulce escena con una mirada de desaprobación, se dispuso a avanzar hacia la pareja con claras intenciones pero fue detenido por una mano que lo tomo y lo levanto del suelo…

-esta vez no Verzuur, suficientes problemas has causado ya…- aclaro la mujer mientras aparecía mágicamente una jaula y metía a su "hermano" dentro

-descuida, ahora que esa chica tiene finalmente al Danny que siempre a querido, no te extrañará tanto- hablo picadamente mientras el gato mostraba una mirada de enojo en sus ojos verdes y cruzaba sus patas berrinchudamente…

Zoet observo a la pareja y recordó algo de su pasado…ella también cuando estuvo en vida vivió momentos que le hubiera gustado repetir…suspiro y se preparo para irse…

-así que si son… "Espíritus afines" después de todo…- susurro finalmente y con una luz intensa desapareció llevándose la jaula con ella y dejando una estela de suaves brillos que ayudadas por el viento rozaron suavemente la piel de Danny y Sam quienes seguían besándose dulcemente iluminados por la suave luz plateada de luna…

Fin!


End file.
